


Piper's My Lady

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Lovey-Dovey, Minor Character Death, Minor Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Romance, Sexy Times, Smut, Violence, slightly AU, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue likes Piper and Piper likes Blue. </p><p>Also sex and violence.</p><p>Note: just wanted to thank everyone who has left kudos or just viewed this. It means a lot.</p><p>Also if you have an idea for a better title please tell me in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Début de quelque chose

**Author's Note:**

> As you read through, you'll notice I make slight changes to the world. It sort of end up being a love-child of The Witcher, The Last of Us, Mad Max, and Fallout 4.
> 
> And if you're here just for the sin, the smutty chapters are currently: 2, 9, 12, and 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> If you have any critiques or suggestion, just tell me in the comments.
> 
> this work was strongly inspired by Orange Colored Sky by Summersociety, so go check out there stuff.
> 
> Anyway Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik

_Beep..beepbeepbeep_

“Well shit…” Was the only thing Piper heard before she was tackled to ground as shrapnel flew overhead. She looked up to see Blue’s deep green eyes staring at her in a worried expression, that quickly turned to relief as she scanned Piper for injuries and found none. Piper prayed that Blue didn’t notice the blush that she felt burn into her cheeks.

“You okay” Blue muttered, her face much to close for Piper’s comfort. The other woman’s breathe dancing lightly across her skin, intoxicating Piper with the scent of cherry gumdrops. “Ye-…” Piper squeaked out as her voice hit a register she hadn’t heard since she was twelve. Piper heard Blue snort as the blush that was in her in cheeks grew even hotter rising into her ears.

“Well you’re crushing me, you brahim” grumbled Piper, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

“Oh, you wound me my lady, such words are most foul to my tender heart!” Blue exclaimed melodramatically. As if to emphasize her point, she placed the back of her hand on her forehead and swooned. Piper couldn’t help as a thin smile spread across her face and Blue gave her devilish smile in return.

“‘Sure you’re okay?” Blue asked, concern falling across her freckled face once again.

“Yeah”, Piper said quickly “now get off me you fatty”

And with that Blue got off of Piper and hoisted the smaller woman up to her feet. Piper trying not to imagine the callouses on Blue’s hands caressing her cheek. She’s just a friend, her good friend, Piper thought. Her good friend, that's it, that's all. Definitely it. It was natural to be this nervous around anyone, especially someone who had been gaining fame all across the commonwealth.

Before this whole incident, they had been heading back to Sanctuary to drop off Blue’s “treasures” from their previous adventures. The wanderer was carrying about six desk fans, three cameras, and some pre-war money for some new gadget she was building. Blue always seemed so focused as she worked on some new trinket or weapon at Sanctuary. While Piper would spend the better part of that time staring at Blue's hands, how they always glided around with such finesse and skill as she tinkered, that the reporter had to wonder how those talented hands could be put to work –

Piper’s thoughts were interrupted as Blue’s voice crept back into here mind.

“Pipes…?” the vault dweller implored, arching her eyebrows inquisitively.

“Um…I’m good” Piper said very unconvincingly.

“Uhuh” Blue remarked, her eyebrows still raised “Well come on then, Preston’s got some stew waiting for us I bet”.

“Lead the way, my lady” Piper curtsied, seeing a smile spread across the redhead’s face at the gesture.

The wanderer gave her a slight nod and turned her back to Piper, at that moment the reporter clasped her hand to her mouth.

“Holy shit, Blue!” Piper shrieked

“What, What is it?!” Blue hissed a hint of fear in her voice, her hand reflexively reaching for the 10mm pistol that she had strapped to her waist.

“We need to get you back to Sanctuary”

OOO

The door to the makeshift infirmary flew open, creating a harsh crash as it struck the wall leaving a doorknob size hole in its wake. The two women entered the room, the wanderer was calm as always but the same could not be said for her companion. She was in short, freaking the fuck out.

“Come on Pipes calm down” Blue persisted, grabbing the smaller woman by her shoulders.

“You would not be calm if you could to see that thing” Piper yelled, her eyes wide with fear and worry.

Piper was on the verge of tears for some reason, she knew Blue would be fine. She had seen the vault dweller survive a Deathclaw attack with nothing more than a double barrel shotgun before, so why was she so worried? Piper didn’t have time to think about that because the next thing she felt was Blue’s strong arms wrap around her in a warm embrace.

“Blue what are you” the reporter started to question, before she looked up to see the wanderer’s face.

Blue’s face was almost as red as her hair and for the first time Piper actually saw the vault dweller flustered. Blue cleared her throat before she spoke in a hoarse rasp “I thought this might calm you down,” the redhead looked down at her companion their green eyes meeting each other’s gaze.

“Are you calm” Blue asked, as a weak smile fell across her face.

“ _No_ ” Piper mouthed into the vault dweller collarbones.

Piper felt Blue arms coil around her even harder at her reply. Piper could feel the other woman’s heartbeat against her chest. Blue smelled like gunpowder and blood, theses thing would usually disgust her but this was Blue. Her knee were growing weak but she knew Blue would hold her up, the redhead always did. The vault dweller leaned her head down until the two women’s forehead touched each other. Piper felt her breath hitch and her heart begin hammering in her chest. Blue eyes were closed and the only thing Piper could think about was scent of cherry gumdrops that the vault dweller’s breath left lingering on her lips. This felt right.

Blue’s head started to move upward, and the next thing Piper felt was a pair of lip press against her forehead. The reporter could feel a familiar rush of blood rise to her cheeks once again as a low moan began to build in the back of her throat.

There were only three words that Piper could think in that moment: _I Love You_

This was too much.

“Well” Piper blurted out as she escaped from Blue’s grasp, a look of hurt shown through the vault dweller’s eyes, and Piper couldn’t bring herself to meet Blue’s gaze.

Piper started over “Well, um, we need to get that taken care of” pointing to piece of shrapnel currently embedded in the wanderer’s shoulder blade.

“All right” Blue mumbled her voice barely audible.

Piper nodded and got to work.

OOO 

Blue had been sitting alone at the edge of the bar for most of the night, looking on but not really talking, a distracted look displayed on her face as she sipped on her beer. Piper, always the keen eyed, had noticed. Blue wasn't paying anything much attention and Piper had determined to get at the root of it.

“Hey Blue” Piper said, giving the redhead her best smile “Whaccha doin’?”

“Just enjoying the sights” Blue quipped to the reporter, shrugging and taking a swig of her ice cold beer.

The vault dweller quickly turned her attention back to her beer but Piper was determined.

“How’s the shoulder doing” the reporter asked.

Blue sighed “It hurts quite a bit if I’m being honest, but at least I’ll have a cool scar”

"I guess." Piper drew out, before giving a small groan. "Being a badass sucks sometime, eh, Blue?"

"Cheers to that." Blue said, before looking out at the crowd and letting out a heavy sigh.

The Diamond City radio crackled in from the corner of the room, a swing song that Piper heard a dozen times before. A few of the settlers were drunk enough to start dancing, laughing and stumbling the entire time.

Piper continued "I was gonna go out for a cigarette. Get some fresh air, ya know. Care to join me?"

The vault dweller shot her a small smile "Come on, I can't ever say no to you, my lady."

This was getting to be annoying, Piper thought. She could feel the familiar heat of blush splay across her face and Piper wished she could bury the small red that she could feel growing in her cheeks in her cup. After she'd realized she hadn't responded for a good few seconds, she laughed a bit nervously. "Ha, yeah. Let's, uh, let's get out of here then, shall we?"

The two women walked in comfortable silence as they headed out of the house to the cauldesac at the end of the road. There'd been a few park benches and tables set out there, secluded under the dim light of a nearby house. The noise of the small party could still be heard, but it was intimate enough.

Piper grabbed her pack in her red jacket, grabbing one for herself and Blue. She'd lit hers quickly and Blue's, trying her best not to pay attention to how the flip lighter perfectly illuminated her friend's pale skin that was lightly sprinkled with freckles. Or how she'd had a habit of lazily holding a cigarette between a small, cocky grin and thin lips that looked so -

The reporter couldn't help it. Her job was to cover the little details in the paper. She'd always had an attentive eye, but sometimes it was overwhelming.

"So," Piper began. "You've been a bit...distant. What’s up, Blue?”

Blue paused for a moment, taking a deep drag. Exhaling, she sighed. "Can't keep anything from you, can I Pipes?"

“No you can’t” Piper half teased. “Come on, Blue what’s eating at ya?”

The vault dweller let out a small chuckle, before falling silent. Her eyes lifted from the ground, looking out in the distance and away from Piper.

“It's, uh." She started, her words small and stumbling a little. “Well, today in the infirmary, um, I…,” her voice trailing off.

Blue turned back so that she was facing Piper, but still not meeting the reporter’s gaze.

The redhead’s hands nervously curling the hair that fell behind her ears. “It’s just,uh, well I, um” Blue mumbled out nervously.

“Blue” Piper said, softly. Her hand reaching out to grab Blue instinctually, her finger’s curling into the vault dweller’s calloused hands.

“It’s okay, Blue” Piper continued squeezing Blue’s hand a bit “I’m, uh, you know I’ll always be here for you.”

“Yeah, I do” Blue paused for a moment, then she finally looked up and met the Piper’s gaze. Her deep green eyes were stained with red and she looked like she would burst at any moment.

“Come here” Piper said, a look of determination on her face as she opened her arms wide for the other woman to embrace her. Piper’s heart was beating a mile a minute and she felt like she was going to melt.

Blue stared at her for a moment looking both shocked and confused. “Pipes, um, what are you doing?”

“Well, earlier when I was nervous you hugged me so, um, you know I just,” Piper mumbled as she fidgeted with gloves “I just thought, you know…”

The reporter looked up to see Blue with a wide smile on her face.

Blue came colliding into Piper almost knocking the wind out of the smaller woman, their cigarettes falling on the pavement.

“Well, uh, you seem a little eager Blue” Piper muttered out determined to not freak out.

The redhead lower her head and looked into Piper’s eyes with what could only be described as lust.

“Piper I, uh, I need to ask you something” Blue whispered into the reporter’s ear.

“Yeah?” Piper managed to squeak out.

“Pipes, do you like me?” The vault dweller continued her skin glowing as bright as her hair “I mean, um, you know not as your friend, but you know, you know what I mean.”

“Yes!” Piper answered almost immediately, she felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. Piper shut her eyes hoping that by doing so the whole world would go away. There was no such luck.

Piper felt herself being pushed back until her back hit a wall, and she inhaled sharply at the sensation; her eye’s opening wide. Blue stopped right in front of Piper, their noses only a couple of inches apart. The redhead reached up, gently grabbed a lock of Piper’s hair that had escaped from beneath her cap, and twirled it around her finger.

God, Piper could smell her from here. The familiar scent of cherry gumdrops lingered around the two women.  Blue’s finger curled out of Piper’s hair and moved to lightly trace the smaller woman’s jawline from her ear and down to her chin. Blue’s thumb brushed along Piper’s bottom lip ever so slightly before moving to trace up the other side of her jaw. The reporter couldn’t help but let out a huge sigh that was bubbling up in her chest.

Blue began tracing the tip of her nose up along Piper’s jawline—so, so slowly—until her lips were hovering just over the smaller woman’s ear. The vault dweller lightly nibbled on Piper’s earlobe, slowly pulling on it.

Piper shivered. Her knees bent a little and suddenly she was really glad that there was a wall behind her. She was sure she would have stumbled or fallen over without it. Blue’s lips traced the shell of Piper’s ear and the reporter unconsciously turned her head towards the sensation.

Blue kissed further down Piper’s jaw as her hand slipped up to the girl’s hip. Piper could feel Blue’s fingers drawing little circles along her hip through the shirt she was wearing. Blue’s lips kept moving further and further down, and her hand eventually snuck underneath Piper’s shirt and started brushing her thumb along the smooth skin just above the woman’s waistline. Piper bit her lip and tried not to make any embarrassing noises.

Blue’s lips making a tantalizing smacking sound when she left another kiss just underneath Piper’s chin. Her hand started to creep up higher, leaving Piper’s hip and moving up the woman’s back. The wanderer’s fingers reached the back of the reporter’s bra and then started to gently scrape their way back down the smaller woman’s back, making Piper arch and let out a very soft moan of pleasure.

Blue’s lips moved from the woman’s jaw to her neck, her breath warming up Piper’s pulse. Blue stuck her tongue out and licked a patch of skin along the side of Piper’s neck before kissing it slowly, and repeating the process down her neck, across her collarbone, and all the way back again. 

Then, Piper’s heart felt like it was going to stop when Blue finally came up and looked Piper dead in the eyes. She tilted her head to the side and darted her eyes downward for a split second in order to stare at the reporter’s lips. Wow, she was really close now.

Blue moved her lips a fraction of an inch closer and Piper could practically taste her.

“ _Kiss me_ ” Blue breathed, her eyes shut and waiting for Piper’s reply.

OOO End of Chapter One OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger:/
> 
> I'll update this asap
> 
> be ready for the next chapter it's real Smutty
> 
> so yeah...
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik


	2. Je T'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a long chapter of Smutty Smut stuff :)
> 
> If you have any critiques or suggestions leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Katatonik

OOO

Piper closed the last few inches between them, and lowered her mouth to Blue’s. The meeting of their mouths was slow, and stiff, and clumsy. Piper’s bottom lip was caught between Blue’s, and their wet lips kept locking and unlocking, creating a delicious smacking sound.

Blue reached up, one hand slowing tracing the reporter’s hip while the other grabbed a fistful of dark brown hair, making Piper yelp as her press cap fell to the ground. The wanderer slowed their kiss down, keeping Piper’s bottom lip between her own, and sucked on it hard, making Piper drop her mouth open and moan rather loudly.

Blue chuckled against the reporter’s lips and shushed her. “Careful. Don’t want anyone to find us out here.”

“It’s your fault for, uh, making me” Piper breathed out, the reporter couldn’t help as the familiar blush fell across her face.

“Making you use your _Pipes_ ” Blue said, a huge smile now residing on her lips.

Piper was trying her best to come up with a witty reply but the only things she managed to say ws “I, uh, I.” Piper’s face grew even hotter. I’m totally screwing this up, was the only thing the reporter could think of.

Blue reached for Piper’s waist again to pull her even closer. It felt hard to breathe in this tight space, especially when each breath had their chests pressing together with more and more force as they gravitated towards one another.

Piper sucked in a shallow breath and let it out shakily.

“ _Blue…_ ”

Blue smirked and slipped her hand to the small of Piper’s back. She tilted her chin up, smug as she whispered, “Yes,  _Pipes_?”

A frustrated groan erupted from Piper’s throat and she grabbed the collar of Blue’s vaultsuit, smashing their faces together in a rough kiss. The sound elicited a deep moan from Blue, sending shockwave into Piper’s center.

Blue began pushing Piper into the house that they had been residing against. They made it as far as one of the living room walls before Blue shoved Piper hard against it, her hands scrambling for purchase against Piper’s thighs, wiggling between them with her hips. Blue grabbed and lifted, her arms hardly straining with Piper’s weight as they kissed, lips caressing, teeth nipping, and breath intermingling.

Blue thrust her hips against Piper’s center, and the reporter felt moisture pool in between her legs. Piper clinging to the redhead as they clashed their mouths together. Their hips now moved in time, finding a rhythm that quickly left both of them breathless. Piper whined out a weak little moan as she felt the slick heat between her thighs, her clit like a stiff little nub that she had no choice but the grind harder and faster against the soft muscle of Blue’s gorgeous thighs. A little shuddering, constricting tension ran through her, forcing her back to arch, and she realized with a start that she was humiliatingly close to an orgasm.

 A small growl rumbled from Blue’s throat. She brought both of her hands down and let them trace Piper’s sides, down into the dip of her waist, down the swell of her hips, and back until she was cupping her ass through her pants.

“ _Take them off_ ” Blue whispered in her ear, and in a rush Piper removed article after article of clothing until she stood in front of Blue with nothing but her bra and panties. The vault dweller looked her over and slowly bit her bottom lip.

Blue backed Piper up until the smaller woman’s back collided with the edge of the kitchen counter.  Piper immediately pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the edge and let her legs fall open so that Blue could nestle herself comfortably in between them. Piper’s underwear was stretched uncomfortably against her soaked lips and she whined at the feeling.

Blue’s breath was furling against Piper’s underwear, and it was starting to become the most frustrating thing she’d ever felt in her life. She had half a mind to hook a foot around Blue’s neck and just shove her mouth forward to where Piper really wanted it. She leaned back and choked back a whimper when she felt Blue lick a line against the hem of her underwear.

Blue wrapped her arm under and around Piper’s leg that was still hiked up high for easy access. The redhead’s tongue was tracing the fabric of her underwear again until they reached the top and made a leisurely circle around Piper’s clit. Her lips closed around the bundle of nerves that was poking through the fabric and sucked on it hard. Piper meant to cover her mouth, but her hand wasn’t listening to her brain anymore. Piper sighed loudly, shuddering with the effort, and gripped the edge of the counter with white knuckles.

“Lift your hips, Pipes.”

Piper immediately complied and felt the cotton slip down her legs until it was hanging uselessly around one of her ankles. Blue stared in between her legs like she was appreciating some delicious meal, and immediately bent down to trace her tongue along the outside of her slit.

Blue then placed her tongue right near Piper’s entrance and swirled her tongue around the opening. Piper cried out and hooked her foot that was propped up on the table behind Blue’s head.

Blue licked up all the wetness there, savoring the taste and moaning while she did it, before the tip of her tongue moved inside of Piper and curled upwards. Piper immediately reached out to run her fingers through Blue’s red hair and sighed out at the sensation of feeling something to warm and slick moving inside of her. She moved her hips even closer to the edge of the table and gently pushed her foot against Blue’s head, pushing her closer to her center.

Her tongue travelled upwards until it brushed just over Piper’s clit. Her tongue immediately went to work, circling, flicking, and even closing her lips around the nub and sucking on it hard.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Piper managed to rasp out between her frantic breathing.

Blue looked up into Piper’s eyes and the reporter knew she was close.

“ _Blue, uh, I’m about to…_ ” Piper was starting to feel that familiar rush of tightness pull in her abdomen and she could feel her walls clenching.

At that moment, she felt two of Blue’s fingers rush inside of her and walls began squeezing tightly around Blue’s fingers. It didn’t take long before a wonderful eruption of warmth came over Piper and the reporter’s back arched as she let out a loud moan. Her toes curling as Blue continued to thrust inside of Piper while her thumb lazily rubbed her swollen clit. Piper couldn’t help as low incessant moan escaped from the back of her throat.

After about a minute, Blue withdrew her fingers from Piper and began licking them one at a time.

Holy shit that’s so fuckin’ HOT, Piper thought and didn’t waste any time in hooking both of her legs around Blue’s waist, pulling her hips flush against the counter, and pulling her in for a kiss. Their teeth were clashing amidst their desperation, and Piper moaned when she realized that Blue’s mouth tasted a little salty and that was her on Blue’s tongue.

“ _Holy shit, Blue_ ” Piper gasped, a gigantic smile on her face. “I’ve never, uh, I’ve never done that with anyone before and you, you know, you’re so.”

“ _Shh_ , just hold me” was all Blue said as the two women held each other.

Piper nuzzled her head against the vault dweller’s neck leaving little kisses along Blue’s pulse. This got the response she wanted when she heard a groan bubbling up inside of the redhead. Piper growing bolder by the second, as she fought back the butterflies she felt in her stomach, began tracing the outside of Blue’s ear with her tongue.

“ _I think it’s your turn now_ ” Piper whispered as she slowly nibbled on the redhead’s earlobe, hoping that this would excite Blue.

“Hey, It’s okay” Blue said, as if picking up Piper’s nervousness through osmosis. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do”

“I want to” Piper replied breathlessly, leaning forward to peck Blue on the lips.

Piper dropped down from the counter, her legs slightly wobbly, and began pushing Blue back. They fell back as Blue’s legs hit the edge of the couch that she had refurbished recently.

Piper huffed and pouted, tugging at Blue’s vaultsuit and giving a pleased murmur when Blue allowed her to slip it off, leaving her bra exposed. Piper’s mouth went to Blue’s chest, her tongue trailing along Blue’s clavicle and up her sternum, leaving a shiny trail of saliva. She tasted sweet despite the light sheen of sweat that coated her skin. Piper coaxed Blue out of her bra as well, eyes lighting up when she saw Blue’s bare breasts sway and sag from the removal.

Piper smiled when Blue relaxed against the couch, and began slowly kissing her way to Blue’s straining nipple. Her lips parted above the peak and she flicked it with her tongue.

“Ah” Blue breathed, thrusting her chest up to Piper’s mouth. By the time Piper thought about teasing her more, she was already suckling on Blue’s breast with enthusiasm, and enjoying the sound of the redhead’s throaty moans as she did so. Piper kissed back and forth between the two swells, flicking her tongue over the valley between them with each pass.

Piper began teasing a trail down Blue’s body with her lips, kissing down the wanderer’s finely-toned abs. She began kissing lower and lower, drawing out the curtain call of their foreplay with agonizing patience. Finally she pressed her full lips to the little pink hood of Blue’s clit, making her groan in frustration. There was a pause, one that started teasing and slid slowly into awkwardness. Finally, Blue lifted her head, raising an eyebrow.

“Something wrong, Pipes?” Blue asked nervously. Piper looked up at her, desire heavy in her eyes.

“Not at all, uh, I mean well…” Piper whispered, turning her face aside to plant a kiss on the inside of Blue’s thigh, “I’ve just, um, I’ve never, uh, gone down on someone before.”

“Oh, um, well you’re a-ah, doing fine Pipes. Nothing to it. Just have fun exploring...” Blue reassured her. Piper gave her a little nod and her eyes disappeared. Blue gasped as Piper ran her tongue from the bottom to the top of her slit, ending in another full lipped kiss to her swollen clit.

“ _Moutherfuck…_ ” Blue gasped as Piper sighed happily, her tongue parting Blue’s pussy with an easy motion, spreading her, slowly gliding up to her firm little nub, swirling her tongue around it softly. Blue tasted so fucking good.

Piper abandoned her newly found exploration of the inside of Blue’s pussy to focus on her clit, to the redhead’s vocal encouragement, her tongue lapping firmly against it, around it, over it in dizzying circles as Blue made the dirtiest little cries and moans imaginable. Those moans escalated into a little muffled shriek as Piper slid two fingers into her, like Blue had done to her earlier, forcing the woman to bite into her hand to silence her moans of pleasure. Piper marveled at the tight, soaking heat around her fingers, the way that each thrusting motion made it harder to withdraw from the clenching confines.

Blue’s voice raised two octaves as she pleaded. “You’re so good,” she praised, yanking painfully and deliciously on Piper’s roots. “So good,  _fuck_!”

Piper grazed her teeth on Blue’s clit, and the redhead  _shrieked_. Piper jerked her head up and watched Blue tense and writhe against the couch, her bent knee digging against the cushions, a fist pressed against her lips to muffle her noises. “Blue, are you-”

“Hnnng, ah,  _Piper_ ,” Blue moaned, her voice devolving into an overwhelmed whimper that sent the reporter’s chest quivering. Piper thought that her name had never sounded so sexy before.

All of Piper’s strength was drained as she collapsed on top of Blue, the vault dweller held her in her arms and slowly kissed Piper’s forehead. They lied together for the longest time, wordlessly basking in the afterglow. Piper didn’t know exactly how much time passed before Blue broke the silence “Are you alright?”

“Well, um, I think I’m gay”

“Yeah? That’s awesome. Maybe we can do this again sometime” Blue joked, planting a kiss on her forehead once again.

Piper wanted so badly to tell Blue that she might just be the only person she ever want to do this with. Piper wanted to tell her that she loved her, but she was petrified that one little word would change everything. 

Piper finally spoke up. "They're probably wondering where we are in there."

Blue nuzzled her head into Piper a little bit more. "Let them wonder for a little bit longer."

Piper couldn't help but oblige as rays of sunlight flooded through the cracks of the decrepit home, and the sun rose creating an orange colored sky.

OOO End of Chapter Two OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun right ;)
> 
> Next chapter will be more actiony, with some fluff and smut at the end probably
> 
> will update asap
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Katatotanik


	3. Jeter avec moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write a shorter chapter that is directly after the events of Chapter 2.
> 
> It is very sweet and fluffy
> 
> If you have any critiques or complaints please leave them in the comments below.
> 
> Also trying something new with dialogue, just tell me if it doesn't work
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik

“Good morning” Blue whispered, her voice scarcely registering through the fog of slumber Piper was trapped in.

“Good morning,” Piper replied, still groggy. She cleared the gritty remainders of sleep from the inner corners of her eyes and focused on the sensation of bare flesh touching hers. It’s all the silky smoothness of skin on skin, unadulterated by clothing.

“So I haven’t died and gone to heaven, have I? Please tell me this is real.”

“Died and gone to heaven, huh? That is so cheesy” Blue said with a snigger. “Yes, it’s real.”

“Will you pinch me so I can be sure?”

“I’ll do better than that” Blue said, then kissed her lips.

Piper laughed as she pulled away. “I knew this was a dream! You don’t even have morning breath!”

She huffed and pinched the reporter. “Shut up and hold me, would you?”

“Gladly.” Piper stretched out her arms.

Blue snuggled into Piper, nuzzling the smaller woman’s cheek with her nose. 

“ _Hmmm_ , how long have we been in here?” Piper asked, slightly squeezing the wanderer.

“Well, um” Blue paused furrowing her brow thinking. “Well when Nick walked in here earlier, he said it was 9:30, so”

Blue was cut short as Piper shrieked “WHAT!”

“I said Nick walked in”

“I know, I know, uh, what did he do? What did he say?”

“Nothing really, he walked in, I ask for the time, then I told him to lock the door as he left.”

“That was it?” Piper asked not convinced in the least.

“Well, he did have the biggest shit-eating grin I have ever since right before he left.”

“ _Godddammmitt_ ” Piper mumbled into Blue’s neck, her face coloring a bit.

“ _Hey, it’s okay_ ” Blue mouthed into her ear.

“I know, it’s just, what if he tells someone, you know?” Piper voice slightly panicked.

“Then I’ll them I was enjoying some time with my _girlfriend_ ” Blue said as she raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Piper felt like screaming. Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! What was Piper supposed to say, this was not fair.

Blue repositioned herself so that she was looking Piper dead in the eyes, waiting for the reporter’s reply.

This was too much.

“It just, Blue, I’m loud and pushy and constantly getting in over my head. Why would someone like you ever want someone like me?” Piper muttered not able to meet Blue’s eyes.

Piper could feel herself shaking and clung to Blue. She felt Blue’s hand at the base of her chin slowly moving her head so they were eye level once again.

“You don’t need to be flawless, Pipes. You’re perfect for me.” A smile forming on Blue’s face

Piper could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes, as Blue leaned into kiss her.

“Perfect, huh? That’s a new one. Well…” Piper’s lips connected with Blue’s and she let out a soft moan. “Well, I think you’re perfect, too.”

“Perfect, _me_ , I, uh, I thought I was a brahim” Blue teased, as she kissed Piper again.

“Stop, you’re ruining the moment” Piper pouted, her eyes still red.

“Alright, but only if you stay with me for the rest of the day.”

Piper giggled “Deal.”

OOO End of Chapter Three OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> I'll update asap
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Katatotanik


	4. Du sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite violent, just a warning.
> 
> The italics for Blue’s dialouge in the latter is to refrence her voice changing. FYI
> 
> If you have any critiques or suggestion leave them in the comments
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik

OOO Two months later OOO

Blue entered the jewelry shop with the intention of getting Piper a present. Now that she was in here though, the redhead knew she was going to have a hard time doing that. The place had been looted ages ago, and the only thing left were the little initial pendants. The wanderer spun the little rack until she found a “P” and "J", smiling to herself as she wove some twine around the pendant creating a makeshift necklace.

Blue left the shop, content with herself.

The vault dweller had asked Piper to go check out the office supply store down the street to distract her as Blue searched for her gift. Blue started walking down the street, but she could tell something was off.

The redhead heard a crash, and she immediately scoped the rifle that she had slung on her shoulder to scan the area down the street where Piper currently resided. Her heart caught in her throat, as she watched a man draw something out of his bag. Then she saw Piper in her scope, Piper’s eyes slid over the man, then shot back to him, going wide as she reached for her own weapon.  The man drew a gun. A short, ugly little semiautomatic pipe-pistol.

Blue’s eyes went wide, and she dropped her scope down to him immediately. She took a breath and held it, then blew it out as the man walked behind a car and out of her line of sight. Blue swore under her breath and bit down on her lip so hard it drew blood.

Blue started to reposition herself as the sound of a gunshot split the air, and she saw Piper reel backwards, eyes wide.

“ _no no no”_ Blue mumbled to herself as she scoped up this time with a clear line of fire.

She blinked, and the next thing she saw was Piper’s face, she was still alive.

Blue’s sights were laid right over the back of the man’s head.

“ _Fuck you_ ”

She pulled the trigger and the man’s head popped like a grapefruit, splattering Piper’s shocked face with gore. Less than a second later the booming echo of her rifle carried along the street, leaving the redhead’s ears ringing. She pulled on the bolt action, sending the brass shell flying, hitting the pavement a moment later with a metallic clang.

“ _You’ve got three more of those_ ”

 Piper stumbled back against a car door, one hand on her leg, her eyes scanning the street for the hidden sniper. Blue ran her scope lovingly down Piper’s body, her mouth curled into an ugly frown as she saw the blood seeping through the pant leg of her right thigh.

The sound of screaming raiders broke her reverie and she looked up from her scope, replacing narrow vision for wide. 

“ _Shit_ ”

There were four raiders closing in on Piper, each one carrying either a pipe-pistol or a switchblade. Piper started shooting now, short little aimed bursts that forced the attackers into cover. She turned to the west, her steps unsteady, and ran forward just as Blue had hoped. Her hopes died as Piper’s running suddenly ceased, Piper ran ten feet forward and fell down into a messy roll as her leg buckled under her. The high, pained sound she made was barely audible to Blue at the end of the street, and she swallowed roughly.

“ _Hold on, Pipes. I’m comin’_ ”

She took a long, deep breath inward, and held it. She cleared her mind and her thoughts.

In almost complete silence she shouldered her rifle, and picked her targets.

There. The man crouching behind the burned out SUV.

“ _Two more_ ” she whispered as she squeezed the trigger.

She put a round through his head, and he slumped down the side of the car in a crimson streak of gore.

Pulling the bolt action back and into place as fast as lightning, she set her sights again.

The woman next to him looked down in shock, and opened her mouth to shout a warning.

“ _One more_ ”

A round through the neck stole her voice and her life from her.

Blue pulled the bolt action one last time, pushing her final round into the chamber.

A third raider was flanking Piper to the east, cutting through a building.

“ _Done_ ”

The round puncture his lungs, forcing him to the ground. His last moments were spent gasping for air as he choked on his own blood.

Blue looked up from her scope to search the area for the last raider, she looked back down her scope and not finding them, decided that they had ran and hide.

The vault dweller set her rifle down on the road, knowing that if she was attacked that it would just slow her down now. Blue pulled out her double barrel, and popped open the chamber.

She only had one shell.

“ _Guess I’ll have to make do_.” Blue still had her three rounds in the 10mm that was holstered on her hip, but she might need that for later.

“PIPES! I’M COMING”

There was no reply

Blue started running, sidestepping potholes and cars as she made her way towards Piper.

The redhead was almost to Piper, when she found the last raider. The rabid woman came running at her, screaming all the while, Blue aimed her weapon and pulled the trigger

Blue grimaced, the only sound the weapon made was a hiss as it misfired.

The next thing Blue felt was the back of her head hit the asphalt as she was tackled to the ground, Hard. Her vision was starting to become clouded and she felt like she was going to lose consciousness. A jolt of pain in her right shoulder brought her back.

She had been stabbed by a switchblade and the sudden pain that followed made the wanderer scream. Blue felt calloused, rough hands wrap around her throat as the raider squeezed hard on her trachea.

“ _You’re gonna die now_ , YA FUCKEN BITCH!” the raider screamed, her voice wheezing, at Blue as she head-butted the wanderer creating a gash on Blue’s forehead that started to bleed into her eye’s.

Blue started seeing stars and she could feel saliva drop onto her nose coming from the lunatic that was pinning her down. She tried punching the woman, but her muscles weren’t listening to her.

_My pistol_

The redhead started moving her right hand down, feeling a great deal of pain in doing so. She squeezed her hands around the familiar grip.

Blue gave the raider her best smile.

The woman looked down at Blue confused as she felt the muzzle of the 10mm press against her ribcage.

Blue pulled the trigger.

One, two, three times.

The shots were muffled by the raider’s body, and as the lights faded from her eyes Blue shoved the woman off of her.

Blue lied there for a moment trying to catch her breath and pulled out the blade that was embedded in her shoulder. Blue felt a tear stream down her face.

“ _that sucked_ ” the two syllables feeling like torture as they left her lips.

After about a minute or so, she got to her feet and stumbled further down the street to where Piper was located. Blue managed to make it to a building that was about twenty feet from where Blue had last seen Piper, she pulled herself up against the wall, panting.

She tried to holster her pistol, already planning her next move, but her arm wouldn’t listen to her. She looked down and saw a spreading scarlet stain running through her right shoulder.

“ _god damnit_ ”

She hissed out a breath as the pain set in, dull and distant, as if coming from a long way away. She realized belatedly that she was going into shock. She managed to lift her pistol in one hand and propped it in her lap.

Blue smiled.

“ _well, it’s something_ ”

She dragged herself along the wall, scooting her backside across the pavement, crawling with her good arm. She sank down at the staircase, out of breath again. She looked behind her. She’d only moved about three feet.

“ _this could take a while_ ”she mused, “ _I’m just going to catch my breath._ ”

Her vision began swimming, and her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. When they opened again, Piper was kneeling down beside her, eyes wide.

“Holy fuckin’ shit, Blue!? What the fuck happened to you!?” Piper’s voice was going a-mile-a-minute, adrenaline fueled babble of post-combat stress, and her fingers felt very warm as they brushed across her cheek. Blue stared up at her trying her best to muster up a response.

“ _hey, pipes_.” The words requiring all of her strength “ _you look, uh, pretty._ ”

“Oh fuck, oh fuckin’ fuck, that’s bad” Piper said, her face pale, her own injury and compliment ignored.

“ _nngh, don’t worry_ ” Blue grunted as Piper jostled her.

“She said,  _as she bled to death_!” Piper shot back, shrugging out of her red jacket and pressing it firmly to the wound, “Get your arms out the way, you idiot!”

Blue felt the rush of a stimpack enter her system, and the pain she felt slowly went away. Unfortunately, it didn’t stop the bleeding. Piper pulled out the last of their gauze and bandages, and stopped the bleeding temporarily.

“This should be fine, until we get you back to Goodneighbour” Piper grimaced as she wiped the blood from her hands onto her pants. “Then you’re going to need some stitches, because that is deep.”

“ _thanks, pipes_ ” Blue rasped, giving Piper a weak smile. “ _what about you?_ ”

“I’ll lean on you”

“ _of course, my lady_ ” Blue said as she hoisted herself  and Piper off of the pavement. Piper wrapped her arm around the vault dweller’s strong shoulders and they began to slowly walk back up the street.

“HEY DOWN THERE!” the voice was feminine, but deep.

The two women froze, about one-hundred meters away in the opening where Blue left her rifle stood five raiders.

“ _can you run_?”

“No”

“ _do you have any ammo_?”

“No”

“ _well shit…_ ” Blue furrowed her brow thinking. “ _give me the last stimpack_ ”

“Blue, what are you…”

“ _just give it to me_ ”

“Alright” Piper said as she reached in her pack and handed Blue the stimpack.

“ _okay, um, I’m gonna go deal with them_.” The vault dweller injected the stimpack and the residual pain she had felt started to vanish.

“Alright, let’s go talk with them.”

“ _you’re going to get help_ ”

“No, I’m going with you”

“ _can you fight right now? or run for that matter?_ ” Blue’s tone was harsh.

“No, but I can help.”

“ _you dying up there isn’t going to help_.” She knew the words had hurt Piper.

Blue continued “, _at least_ ” the redhead paused because she knew these next words would hurt. “ _at least this way, uh, this way you can get away_.”

“I’m not going to leave you” Piper said, placing her hand on either side of Blue’s face.

 _"_ _go find Hancock in Goodneighbour"_ Blue pleaded. _“I’ll come back, I promise._ ”

“Why are you always rescuing me, huh?” Piper muttered, tears forming in her green eyes.

“ _because you’re my lady._ ” Blue smiled

Piper leaned in and pressed her lips against Blue's.

She felt Piper's tears against her own face as Blue's hand reached up to Piper's. She could taste the iron in her mouth and worried for a second that Piper would recoil, but she didn't - Piper's lips were gentle, trembling, as if she was afraid Blue would break.

“You promise?”

Blue nodded, their eyes locked on one another.

“Go then”

“ _before I do that I , uh, I got you something”_ Blue pulled out the necklace. “ _it’s for our two month anniversary…_ ”

Blue pressed the necklace into the palm of Piper’s hand and curled the reporter’s fingers over the gift. Tears streamed down Piper’s face.

“Don’t die okay, I, uh, I” Piper’s voice catching in her throat as her lips quivered.

Piper continued, her voice a whisper “ I, _I love you_ ”

Blue could feel tears starting to form.

“ _you trying to make me cry_?” Blue trying to her best to keep her voice steady. “ _go on, get_ ”

Piper let go of Blue and began hobbling her way into a nearby alley. The reporter turned back one last time and when she did Blue mouthed four words.

_I love you, too_

Blue saw a smile on Piper’s face.

OOO End of Chapter Four OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger :/
> 
> I'll update asap
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik


	5. Acier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also very violent. I'll be going back to the fluffy stuff very soon.
> 
> If you have any critiques or suggestion leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik

OOO

Blue stopped about forty paces away from the group of raiders.

Guess they don’t have any guns or I would already be dead, Blue thought.

“Looks like you’ve had a rough day, sweetheart.” The woman spoke again, most likely the leader Blue thought. She was taller than Blue and wore her black hair unevenly cut, just below the ears. Her skirt was asymmetrical, reaching down to her calf on the left and, on the right, revealing a strong thigh above a boot made of leather clad with iron. She carried a sword on her left side; on her right, an empty holster.

The wanderer didn’t reply.

The woman continued “Well, you see, it seems you killed some of our friends,” she pointed behind Blue. “So it seems we find ourselves in a bit of a pickle here.”

“ _We could all walk away, no more killing_.” Blue raising her voice loud enough so that they could hear it.

“ ‘fraid we can’t do that, see someone has to pay for our friends death, and seeing as your lover ran off, you’re going to have pay.”

At least they’ll let Piper go, Blue thought.

“ an’ after we’re done with you, we’re gonna make sure your girlfriend dies real slow.”  A cruel, half-toothed smile stretching across her face as she said it.

_Shit_

“ _Before we began, at least give me your names_ ”

The leader shrugged. “O, what’s the harm, go ahead tell the lady yer names.”

“I’m Fifteen” said a squirrely looking man, with half-healed scar running along his jawline.

“I’m Civil!” boasted a rather burly man with football pads adorned to his wide shoulders.

“The-They call me-e Skips.” He was malnourished, but there was a look in his eyes that frighten Blue.

The next was a man with a simple white t-shirt and jeans. “James” his voice calm and even.

The last, a woman with nothing more than rags on giggled “I’m Cherry.”

“ _And you?_ ” Blue asked, pointing at the leader.

“My name’s Shrike.”

The wanderer nodded, raised her hand above her right shoulder, and drew her sword. The blade traced a glistening arc over her head. Walking slowly, she made her way toward the group.

Cherry laughed nastily, ominously.

Blue kept walking.

“Stay together” Shrike ordered, as she back away to watch the fight take place. The group pressed shoulder to shoulder.

The wanderer came on faster; her fluid walk becoming a run--- not straight at the group quivering with weapons, but circling it in a tight spiral.

As Blue circled the group, Skips’ nerves failed. He rushed the redhead, Fifteen and Civil following.

“Don’t break!” James roared, shaking his head and losing sight of the wanderer. He swore and jumped aside, seeing the group fall apart, scattering around the debris and broken vehicles.

Skips went first. He was chasing the wanderer when he saw Blue running in the opposite direction, toward him. He skidded, trying to stop, but the redhead shot past before he could raise the club he was carrying. Skips felt a hard blow just above his hip, fell to his knees and, when he saw his hip, started screaming.

Fifteen and Civil simultaneously attacked the blue, blurred shape rushing toward them, mistimed their attack and collided with each other as Blue slashed Fifteen across the chest and Civil in the temple, leaving one man to stagger, head down, into a long-forgotten grocery store, and the other to spin in place and fall limply into the gutter.

Meanwhile, Skips tried to stumble to his trembling legs and painfully fell to the ground.

“From the left, Cherry!” James roared, running in a semi-circle to approach the wanderer from behind.

Cherry spun. But not quickly enough. She bore a thrust through the stomach, prepared to strike and was struck again in the neck, just below the ear. She took four unsteady steps and collapsed onto a rusty shopping cart, which rolled away beneath her. Cherry fell onto the asphalt, her blood pooling into the cracks.

James slid over the hood of a car, jumping over Cherry’s body, missed the wanderer and jumped away. The thrust was so sharp, so precise, he didn’t feel it; his legs only gave way when he tried to attack again. The spiked bat fell from his hand, the tendon severed above the elbow. James fell to his knees and shook his head, trying and failing to rise. His head dropped, and among the shattered bottles and long-expired products, his body stilled in the center of a growing crimson puddle.

Shrike approached slowly with a soft, feline step, avoiding the bodies of her fallen comrades. Blue stood panting, a light sweat sheened on her face, her sword in her lowered hand. Shrike came to within ten paces and stopped.

“Ya did real well, sweetheart” she said slowly.

“ _quit talking_ ” Blue said with an effort.

Shrike laughed. “O, Now it’s my turn” She drew her sword quickly and nimbly.

“ _shit”_

With one sharp move, Shrike tore the skirt from her hips and spun it in the air, wrapping the material around her forearm. She moved toward Blue with a light, swaying step, her sword glinting in her right hand, her skirt dragging along the ground from her left.

She leapt, the skirt fluttering in the air and, veiled in its tracks, the sword flashed in a short, sparing cut. Blue jumped away; the tip of Shrike’s blade grazing the side of her left shoulder. The redhead attacked instinctively, spinning their blades, trying to knock Shrike’s weapon aside.

It was a mistake.

She deflected Blue’s blade and slashed, aiming for her face.

Blue felt a rush of heat as the vision in her right eye became muddled by blood.

Shrike let out a cruel laugh.

Blue barely parried the next blow and pirouetted away, dodging Shrike’s dancing blade and jumping aside again. Shrike fell on the redhead, threw the skirt into her eyes and slashed flatly from the short range, spinning. Spinning with her, Blue avoided the blow. Shrike knew the trick and turned with the wanderer, their bodies so close Blue could feel the touch of her breath as she ran the edge of her sword across her chest. She felt a twinge of pain, and ignored it. Blue turned again, in the opposite direction, deflected the blade aimed for her temple, made a swift feint and attacked.

Shrike sprang away as if to strike from above as Blue lunged and swiftly slashed her exposed thigh from below with the very tip of her blade.

Shrike cried out. Falling to her side, she dropped her sword and clutched her thigh. Blood poured through her fingers in a bright stream over her leather boots, and onto the decrepit asphalt.

Blue sheathed her sword.

“Don’t go…” she moaned, curled up in a ball.

The wanderer didn’t reply

“I’m…fuckin…dying”

She said nothing. Shrike moaned again, curling up tighter as her blood flowed into the cracks.

“Sweetheart…hold me…”

The wanderer remained silent.

Shrike turned her head, resting her cheek on the cool cement and was still.

After a moment, Blue made a move forward but staggered and sat down heavily on the ground. She felt along the cut on her chest, and there was quite a bit of blood. The bandage that was on her shoulder had also long since disappeared.

Blue lied on her back as a cool numbness began to embrace her.The redhead tried to get up but her body wouldn’t let her.

“ _am I dying?... I can’t die now, Piper will be pissed_.” Blue laughed, tears streaming down her face.

OOO End of Chapter Five OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an asshole right ;) 
> 
> So the last two chapters have mostly been about Blue being a badass, in the next chapter it's going to focus more on Piper again.
> 
> so yeah...
> 
> I'll update asap
> 
> Katatotanik


	6. Ne me quitte pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter like chapter 3 was, FYI
> 
> If you have any critiques or suggestion please leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatonik

Piper entered Goodneighbour, her breathing haggard and the wound sustained to her leg hurting like a son of bitch.

The reporter opened the door of the State House and began climbing the stairs to Hancock’s office; each step sending a sharp pain through her.

When she finally reached the top floor, Piper found Hancock on a couch, with his legs perched on atop a coffee table about to take a shot of Jet. Hancock had obviously heard Piper, turning his attention away from the narcotics and towards the tired reporter.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite reporter.” The ghoul said, giving Piper a cheeky grin.

“I need your help.” Piper said bluntly.

“Oh, come on little miss reporter, sit down… I’ll give you an interview.” He patted the seat next to him.

“Blue is still out the” Piper voice breaking as she felt a sob coming. “Blue is still out there, she could be hurt or kidnapped or… or…”

Piper grew silent, her bottom lip quivering.

Hancock looked her straight in the eyes, his face suddenly serious.

“I understand.”

Hancock continued. “I’ll get some of my guys, and we’ll find your girl.”

He got up and started walking towards Piper, when suddenly he veered into the side of couch and fell down hard.

“You’re Fucking High Aren’t You?!” The reporter shrieked, her voice trembling with rage.

“No” He answered immediately, the ghoul paused gathering his thoughts “I mean, well yeah,… just a little.”

“Jesus…fucking…, okay, just get yourself cleaned up and meet me downstairs”

“Yeah all right, uh, what about that?’ Hancock asked, as he pointed at her wound.

Piper walked up to his coffee table, and moving aside Hancock’s assortment of drugs, she found a lone stimpack and some bandages.

“I’ll be downstairs”

OOO

Piper, Hancock, and his men left the gates of Goodneighbour heading to the alley where the reporter had last seen Blue.

“So, uh, are you and her, you know?” The ghoul questioned, as he leapt over a pothole.

“Are me and her?” Piper knew exactly what Hancock was asking.

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I, uh, I really don’t” Piper teased.

Hancock huffed, sticking his hands inside of his patriotic coat.

The group walked in almost complete silence for a long time, aside from the occasional chuckle that arose from the four men following behind Piper and Hancock.

Piper finally broke the silence with a simple answer.

“Yes”

“What?” Hancock replied, confused.

“To your question…yes.” She said, her face never turning.

“Oh…”

They walked in silence once again, but Piper being who she was couldn’t help but want to see what the ghoul’s reaction was. Piper decided to steal a glance at Hancock.

He was smiling from ear-to-ear, as his twirled a switchblade in his experienced hands.

“Why are smiling?”

“ ‘cause I’m happy, doll-face.” He said, as if the answer was obvious.

“Why are you happy?”

“I like good news, I don’t get it very often, the news I get is usually ‘Bill was taken and replaced by a synth’” Hancock paused for a moment as he transferred the knife to his left hand. “So, uh, well I’m just glad you ladies could find some happiness out here.”

Piper wasn’t sure what to say except “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, miss reporter.” He smiled, tipping his hat.

Piper glanced to her left and found the bloody handprint she had left on the car to find her way back.

“Come on, it’s just up this hill.”

 _I love you, too_. The four words hammered against Piper’s mind.

“ _Please don’t be dead._ ”

OOO

As soon as Piper saw Blue’s body, she practically sprinted towards the redhead ignoring the mutilated bodies and the pain in her leg. Piper’s knees hit the ground hard as she knelt down next to Blue in a rush.

The wanderer’s eyes were closed and the right was covered by crimson created by a cut along her forehead. Her left arm was across the gash on her chest that was slowly bleeding, while her right leg was folded under her.

“B-blue...I’m..s-sorry I left...please…” she begged and sobbed, her hands desperately covering the gash in Blue’s chest as if to stop the bleeding but the damage was done.

The panicked reporter didn’t noticed the men approach with caution and silence.

“D-d...don’t...leave...me…” she whimpered, her tears hitting Blue’s motionless lips.

Piper felt a soft squeeze on her shoulder, she didn’t turn.

“Piper, we need to get her back to Goodneighbour.”

She sat there for a moment, wiping away the tears.

“Yeah…” Piper answered weakly.

Hancock nodded to his men, and they grab the wanderer and set her on the cot they had brought.

“Get back to Goodneighbour, and be _Fucking quick about it_ ” Hancock ordered.

His men set off on a jog, Blue’s body lightly bouncing with their steps.

“S-she gonna…d-die isn’t she?” Piper sobbed, from her position on the ground.

Hancock sat down beside her.

“Nah, doll-face…she’s gonna be fine.”

Piper didn’t reply.

Hancock continued “I got one of my boys to go fetch that fancy doctor of yours in Diamond City.”

Piper chuckled lightly “He doesn’t exactly do house calls, so I’ll doubt he’d come to Goodneighbour.”

“Thing is, I, uh, didn’t exactly tell my guy to ask him to come to Goodneighbour.”

Piper slowly turned to look at the ghoul. He had a weak smile on his lips.

“Thank you”

OOO End of Chapter 6 OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still an asshole. :/
> 
> I'll update asap
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Katatonik


	7. ne me fait pas peur comme ça

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any critiques or suggestion please leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Katatotanik

_Drip._

Strange.

_Drip._

There it was again. What was dripping?

_Drip._

That dripping was getting annoying.

Blue tried to open her eyes and failed miserably. At least that’s what she thought she was trying to do. Were they closed?

Shit.

With an excruciating amount of effort, a crack of light spilled through her eyelids. It hurt like a motherfucker, so she quickly shut her eyes again with a groan. Then she realized she hurt.

Everywhere.

She attempted to open her eyes once more this time with a bit more success. The redhead saw blue, and black, and just a tad bit of red.

Odd.

Why was only her left eye opening? Blue could have sworn she still had two eyes.

Damn.

With a burst of energy, she opened her eye. Her sight was clouded as everything came into focus. But when the world finally came into view, the sight before her almost made her heart break.

“pipes” she whispered. Well, it was more of a croak. The redhead twirled a lock of hair of the sleeping reporter.

The smaller woman slowly opened her eyes and glanced to her left where Blue was fondling her hair.

Piper opened her mouth to say something, instead all that came out was a sob as tears began building in her emerald eyes. She took Blue’s hand and nuzzled her cheek into it.

“ _hey beautiful_ ” Blue murmured, brushing Piper’s tears away.

“ _Jane_ ” Piper breathed, leaning forward and place a soft, loving kiss on Blue’s lips. She melted into the kiss, surrendering herself to Piper’s touch, and for a few short moment she forgot how much pain she was in.

When Piper pulled back, Blue moaned softly in protest. She opened her eye again and notice for the first time Piper’s tears were dropping on to her face.

“ _you used my name._ ” Blue smiled with effort.

“I, uh, I thought you died, you stupid idiot.” Piper scoffed ignoring Blue, but her hand was squeezing Blue’s calloused hands like she was the only thing holding the redhead to this world.

“ _I made you a promise, didn’t I?_ ”

Piper didn’t reply, her hands shaking.

“ _come here…_ ” Blue said, but Piper didn’t move “ _PIPES. COME. HERE._ ”

The reporter moved towards Blue.

“ _okay, um, now lift me up… and hold me._ ” The redhead lifted her undamaged arm expectantly.

Piper did as she was told and lifted Blue up into a sitting position on the couch that had been her makeshift hospital bed.

“ _come here_ ” Blue raised her arm, and this time Piper moved.

They were hugging. Piper treating her like an antique vase, afraid she might break under her.

It was just a tiny little sniffle, a barely noticeable tremble in her shoulders. Blue slipped her arm around Piper’s waist and pulled her closer, lifting her head to look at Piper’s face. Her usually sharp, bright eyes were murky with unshed tears, lips trembling, cheeks red, nose scrunched.

“ _wow_ ” Blue teased, “ _you look terrible_.”

Piper laughed, and Blue loved the sound of it.

“Look who’s talking.” Piper smiled weakly for a moment, but her face went back to its former state.

Piper continued her voice weak “ _Jane..._ d-don’t ever do that again, I-I was so scared…a-and y-you were bleeding everywhere…I-I couldn’t d-do anything, and your face w-was so…so cold” Piper’s voice finally breaking into a sob. “I-I thought you died…a-and it felt like my h-heart was being r-ripped out…”

Piper fell silent, her lips quivering.

“ _I love you…_ ” Blue whispered, staring directly into Piper’s bloodshot eyes. “ _and as long as you tell me not die, that’s what I’m going to do._ ”

“ _do you know why?_ ”

The reporter shook her head.

“ _It’s because you’re MY LADY.”_

Blue leaned down and kissed Piper softly, her lips tasting salty, but Blue didn’t mind. The redhead felt Piper squeeze around her harder, sending a shot of pain through her, Blue ignored it.

“I love you, too” Piper murmured against her lips.

They held each other for a long time, just glad to be holding each other once again. Blue was first to break the comfortable silence.

“ _I assume we’re at Hancock’s, considering…_ ” Blue nodded toward the pile of drugs on the coffee table.

Piper brushed a stray strand of hair from Blue’s forehead with a gentle hand. “Yeah” she replied. The reporter hesitated before she continued “You’ve been out for four days.”

“ _four days, huh, what about my injuries?_ ”

“You don’t seem to worried about being unconscious for four days”

“ _it’s to be expected…I did lose quite a bit of blood._ ” Blue stated, dismissing away her worries.

Piper chuckled lightly. “Well…you have ten stitches in your right shoulder, three in your left, and god knows how many in your chest…” The reporter paused and swallowed roughly “You have a mild concussion and as for your eye well…the cut was less than an, uh, inch away from your eye but you’ll be able to see out of it again.”

Though her body protested, Blue hugged tighter.

“Are you okay?” Piper asked, concern rippling over her face.

“ _I look pretty shitty, don’t I_?” Blue said, carefully shrugging her bandaged shoulder to demonstrate her point.

“Weeellll…” Piper paused for a moment, then a smile spread across her lips. “No more than usual.”

“ _my lady, you flatter me._ ” Blue crooned with a light yawn.

Piper kissed her cheek. “Sleepy?” she asked, nuzzling into Blue’s neck.

“ _very. what time is it?_ ” Blue asked, glancing around. She didn’t see much activity, aside from the occasional mouse scurry across the wooden planks.

“If I had to guess, about two in the morning” Piper replied.

Blue thought about Piper had just told her when a thought downed on her. “ _have you been here all four days?_ ”

Piper lifted her head to look into Blue’s eyes. She looked flustered, her cheeks a rosy red, “O-Of course I have been, you idiot.”

An endlessly fond smile curved Blue’s lips. “ _I love you, Pipes.”_

OOO End of Chapter 7 OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some resolution.
> 
> I'll update asap.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik


	8. Danse avec moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in like a week, my bad, college just started up. so...yeah
> 
> If you have any critiques or suggestions, leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik

OOO Three Weeks Later OOO

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

“Shit…I’m out.”

Blue was already on her feet, running, tracing a semi-circle around the long-abandoned courtyard, trying to draw the super mutant’s attention away from Piper. The mutant ran straight at her, it’s feet barely touching the ground. The wanderer knew he was tired, and that he was still lethal. Behind Blue’s back, Piper was clattering under some debris, searching.

Blue leapt to the right, executing a short moulinet with her sword to confuse the mutant running toward her--- green and red, rabid, terrible. She’d underestimated him.

He roared.

She didn’t feel anything until she flew backward and thumped harshly against a brick wall. The pain in her spine shot all the way to the tips of her fingers, paralyzed her shoulders, cut her down at the legs. She fell to her knees. The mutants, wailing melodiously, rushed toward her.

“Hey Fuckface!” screamed Piper.

He turned---and Piper forced the broken end of a rusted two-meter-long pole just to left of his sternum. He strangely didn’t shout. He only sighed.

The wanderer shook, hearing the sigh.

The two stood there: Piper, on widespread legs, wielding the pole in both hands, one end firmly secured under her arm.

The mutant hung on the other end, clutching it with both of his massive hands. He exhaled excruciatingly and suddenly pressed himself against the pole.

Blue watched a red stain bloom on his back, on the leather armor through which the tip emerged in a geyser of blood: hideous, almost obscene. Piper screamed, took one step back, then another, retreating from him, but she didn’t let go of the pole. One more step and she leaned back against the library. The end of the pole scraped against the wall.

Slowly the mutant moved his huge hands along the metal, stretched his arms out to their full length, grasped the pole hard and pulled on it again. Almost a meter of bloodied metal already protruded from his back. His sighs were becoming more frequent and rhythmic, turning into a rucking wheeze.

Blue stood up shakily, her body still couldn’t let her act as she wheezed, catching her breath.

“ _I will kill you, I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you.”_

Another terrible, vibrating sigh, choking in blood. The mutant moved forward along the pole and stretched out his arms.

“JANE!” Piper yelled desperately and, without letting go of the pole, tried to push the mutant as far from herself as possible, but in vain. He pulled himself closer and grabbed her by the head. Piper wailed horrifically and tossed her head. The mutant moved along the pole again and tilted his head towards Piper’s jugular. His misshapen teeth flashed a toxic yellow.

Blue ran. Every move she made, every step, was part of her nature: hard-learned through her experience in the Commonwealth, and lethally sure. Three quick steps, and the third, like a hundred steps before, finished on her left leg with a firm stamp. A twist of her torso and a sharp, forceful cut. She saw his eyes. Nothing could change now. She yelled, to drown out the words which he was repeating. Nothing could change.

She cut.

She struck decisively, like hundreds of times before with the center of the blade, and immediately, following the rhythm of the movement, took a fourth step and a half-turn, the blade floated after her, shining, drawing a fan of crimson droplets in its wake.

The head fell onto the pavement.

Blue stood there for a long moment, silent, as the blood pulled around her boots.

" _Oh, no, Pipes, it's supposed to be safe._ " Piper mocked, her voice lowering to impersonate Blue's while tossing aside a now empty stimpack. " _Just returning an overdue book, is all. Besides, you'll like the library! It'll be lots of fun!_ "

Blue whipped her head around at the sound of Piper’s voice. The reporter smiled weakly back at her.

"Yeah, well I-I didn't expect a literal fuck-ton of Super Mutants." Blue pouted.

“I know, Blue.”

Blue didn’t reply, instead she walked up the steps into the library, Piper followed behind her. Blue walked around the halls of the now-emptied library. Occasionally she'd rifle through desks and filing cabinets for anything and everything she could find. The wanderer could hear the cackling of Diamond City Radio echoing from down the hall.

_Damnit she’s trying to cheer me up._

"The End Of The World" rang out from Piper’s little radio, tinning around the room. The reporter was trying to think of something to cheer Blue up with. Piper was interrupted by her thoughts taking a sharp left turn by Blue coming back into the room. She spilled a few of the objects on the floor - all Pre-War objects, of course - and Piper laughed.

When Blue picked up her fifth desk fan, Piper snorted. "Well, if  _anyone_  could figure out what to do with that..."

_Stupid_

"Don't want to hear it, Pipes." Blue didn't even look back, carrying her small bundle of Pre-War "treasures" back to the ever growing pile of loot she'd surely sort through later.

“Come on Blue, talk to me.”

The wanderer didn’t reply.

Piper began to walk towards Blue, the wooden floor creaking under her.

“I, uh, found a pretty interesting book. ‘Two Left Feet: How To Teach Anyone How To Dance'." Blue said, raising it over her shoulder.

Piper looked up at the book in Blue's hands - a small, blue thing that seemed elegant in design.

"Dunno, Blue." Piper teased over the sound of the radio. "The way you've been shooting recently, you might need that."

"One misplaced shot into a car - that happened to be on fire and about to explode anyway, might I add - and you never live it down." Blue grumbled under her breath as the music swelled in time. "Besides, I already know how to dance."

"I'm going to call bull on that one." Piper guffawed incredulously, "A Brahmin has more finesse than you.”

Piper was shocked when she saw Blue turn and rise from the junk pile, and begin to stride over toward her.

“Blue, what are you doing?”

"I mean, well" Blue countered. "If you don't believe me, I guess I'm just gonna have to show you." She extended her hand to Piper, her face completely serious.

Piper paused for a moment, looking down at Blue's hand, back up at her eyes, back down again. "You're kidding."

"Wouldn't dream of it. You wounded my pride, _My Lady_ , and I intend to prove you wrong."

Piper looked up at Blue, her eyebrow raising quizzically. "Really?"

"I may also just enjoy proving you wrong, Pipes. It's what you get for assuming."

Piper gave out a small laugh, her hand reaching out for Blue's. It fit perfectly, Piper loved when it was like this.

Just her. And Blue.

Piper didn't know what to do, she'd never danced before. Christ, she'd never thought about wanting to dance with anyone before.

Blue snaked her arm low around Piper's waist. "You're gonna put your hand on my shoulder." she explained, using her arm around Piper's waist to pull the reporter in closer until they were chest to chest. "Your feet follow my feet. We'll start simple okay?"

 _Fuck. Just kiss me already_.

It took a longer than Piper would have wanted to not step on Blue's toes every time she moved, each time exclaiming "Yeouch, sorry Blue!" or "Ah! Sorry." Blue shushed her, pushing the offending foot away with her own, guiding it slightly in the right direction. Piper felt the hand on the small of her back guiding her through most of the small waltz, learning mostly to take Blue's lead.

Inadvertently, either through Piper pulling in toward Blue or vice versa, the two were practically meshed together. Piper's nose brushed against the bottom of Blue's as they danced. The reporter could smell the scent of cherry gumdrops.

_KISS ME!_

Piper decided to focus on the song. It helped her keep time. As she paid attention to the lyrics, Piper frowned. "Not a very happy song to dance to, Blue."

"I mean, it's not wrong." Blue replied. After a moment, she added. "Think of something that makes you happy, then. It's just music."

“You”

Blue stopped dancing, as the music continued to drone on in the background. Her strong arms wrapping tightly around Piper. Piper could feel the wanderer’s heartbeat furiously beating against her chest.

“I-I almost lost you again.” Blue murmured, as she looked down into Piper’s eyes.

“Yeah, but I’m still here.” Piper smiled. “Whaccha gonna do since I’m _still here_.”

Blue rushed downward and their lips collided in a kiss filled with passion and uncontrollable need. Piper had to break the kiss to quickly catch her breath, then claimed Blue’s lips once again. She broke the kiss once more to kiss the scar on Blue’s face, hopefully showing Blue that she liked it. The reporter’s lips traveled down Blue’s neck, tenderly sucking on the smooth skin.

“Jane” she purred in Blue’s ear, “you look so fuckin’ beautiful.”

“You stole my line.” Blue mouthed against Piper’s lips.

They swayed back and forth, holding each other as the music crackled on.

The sounds of gunshots in the streets brought them back to reality. They broke apart, Blue instinctually reaching for her newly modded pistol, Piper for her 10MM.

"We might have company." Blue murmured, her face darting toward the door. "We should probably get going."

Blue turned to get her "treasures", and as she did Piper grabbed the redhead's wrist. "You're _all mine_  when we get back to Sanctuary." The reported smiled slyly. 

Blue forgot the desk fans. 

OOO End of Chapter 8 OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be really smutty.
> 
> I'll update asap.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik


	9. Temps pour le sexe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is straight smut. Hope you enjoy the sin ;)
> 
> If you have a critique or suggestion. Leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik

OOO

Piper woke early the next morning to lips on the back of her neck. She turned around in Blue's loose grasp to kiss her sleepily. “Good morning” she whispered, cupping the redhead’s cheek with her hand. Piper settled her head against a freckled shoulder.

Piper hadn’t been able to keep Blue to herself last night as she had planned. When they got back a raider attack had taken out a turret or two and left two settlers injured, before Blue and her dealt with them. By the time the two of them were alone, Blue was already passed out on their bed.

Now their bodies were tangled together as they laid under a haphazard cover with more than a few holes in it. Piper feeling the redhead’s breathe skim across her forehead.

“I was afraid you were going to die yesterday” Blue murmured as she softly pressed her lips to Piper’s forehead.

Piper laughed self-deprecatingly. “You'd have to find yourself another _Lady_ , then.”

Blue sat up abruptly. “Don't be stupid,” she said. “You know that isn't what I meant.”

“ _Do I?_ ” Piper teased.

“ _Yes_ ” said Blue raggedly, before bring their mouths together in a rough kiss. Blue rucked Piper's loose shirt up and straddled her hips. She skimmed her hands over Piper's toned abdomen, up to her breasts, cupping them and running her thumbs over her nipples. Piper wiggled her shirt off, and Blue took advantage of her newly-bared flesh to lean forward and kiss Piper's neck as she continued to massage her breasts.

 Piper rolled, hissing at the brief flare of pain along her side, throwing a leg over Blue's waist mounting her. "You’ll always be _My Lady_ " Blue said, swiping the calloused pad of her thumb against the apple of Piper's cheek.

“ _Jane_ " Piper choked out, scooting a little higher so she can lean down to kiss her, hands resting on the redhead’s shoulders. Maybe she kissed a little too hard, too fast; Piper's teeth dug into Blue's bottom lip and she swallowed down the soft noise, kissing her again and again _…_

Blue's other hand moved then, clamping on her hip and holding her there while the other slid up to tangle in her brown hair, cupping the back of her head. The hot press of tongue making her gasp, making her groan. The angle wasn't all that great, and there was a crick starting in her neck, but like  _hell_ was she letting that stand in the way of this. Blue's a _fuckin’ good_ kisser and Piper could, probably has honestly, spend hours just kissing her.

Blue’s lips started peppering against the line of her jaw until her teeth dug and graze against her pulse. The slow, hot suction that followed blanked her brain to white for a moment, and Piper stuttered uselessly. 

Piper groaned and began tugging at Blue's shirt. “Off,” she muttered. Blue let her peel it over her head.

Blue stifled a groan with her hand as Piper sealed her lips over one of her nipples and just barely tugged with her teeth. While her mouth was occupied, she started fiddling with the fastenings on the redhead's pants with one hand, eagerly trying to pull them off.

Blue shoved her off. “Let me, it'll be faster,” she breathed. Piper followed suit, and when she finished undressing before Blue, she knelt on the bed for leverage and simply yanked Blue's pants off.

“There,” she said. “Done.”

Blue made a hungry noise and grabbed her by the roots of hair to pull her down into a kiss. She tugged at Piper's bottom lip with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue.

Piper kissed every bit of Blue's skin she could reach. Her collarbone, her breasts, her elbows, her hands, her belly, her thighs.

She ran her fingers through the damp red curls between Blue's legs and savored the shiver it caused. She delved a little deeper on the second pass, dipping her fingers into the wet heat and slowly rubbing at Blue's folds, making the redhead cry out.

Piper pulled her hand back just enough to replace the heel of her palm with a thumb, dragging two fingers through the wetness between Blue's thighs. The pressure against the redhead’s clit making her sigh out a curse or four, and when the pressure turned to slow, methodical circles she started to moan. A whine catching in Blue’s throat, a smile curling the corners of her mouth. Piper rubbed a figure-eight pattern into her skin and Blue gasped. Piper began kissing down her body, and bit roughly on the redhead’s inner thigh.

“ _Pipes_ ” Blue whined, spreading her legs wider as Piper fit herself between them. The reporter started with soft licks, up and around the one spot she knew Blue wanted her at. She dipped her tongue just inside of her, tasting Blue, before relenting and wrapping her lips around the redhead’s clit.

Blue shouted, slapping one hand over her mouth to smother it, and grabbing harshly at Piper’s hair with the other.

Piper continued mouthing around Blue's clit, drawing patterns in the redhead’s folds with her tongue, and every so often making sure to flick her tongue over that spot to make Blue whine.

Piper brought a hand up and effortlessly slid two fingers inside. She crooked them, stroking Blue's inner walls, feeling her tense up around her, and added a third.

Blue gasped and thrust her hips, the hand over her mouth moving to join the other on Piper’s head, and Piper sealed her lips around her clit again, sucking and licking as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out.

Piper worked her free hand down between her own legs, already close to the edge, and moaned as her fingers slid easily through her own slickness.

Blue came suddenly and with a soft whine. Her thighs squeezing harshly around Piper's head as the reporter worked her gently through her orgasm. Piper pulled her fingers free and rested her cheek on Blue's thigh as she furiously brought herself off with a choked-off moan.

After, she sat up, wiping her face, and admired the sight of Blue—flushed all over and chest heaving, her arms splayed out.

“Come here” Blue smiled breathlessly, limply waving an arm at her. Piper crawled back up the bed and wrapped herself around Blue, her nose in the damp hair at the redhead's temple.

Piper hummed, wriggling against Blue until she's pressed against her side. The sweat cooled, except at the places where they meet; her skin getting warm and sticky and sealed together against the redhead’s freckled skin. 

“You still _My Lady_?” Blue said, as she kissed the reporter’s brow.

“Of course, Idiot.” Piper replied, squeezing into the redhead.

OOO End of Chapter 9 OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun right.
> 
> Thanks as always
> 
> Katatotanik


	10. Fête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> If you have any critiques or suggestion, leave them in the comments
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik

OOO Two Months Later OOO

Piper walked through the door and set her bag on the floor next to it, glancing up to see her girlfriend and baby sister seeming to be having a conversation. With all of her journalist intuition, it wasn't hard for Piper to determine that they were talking about her from the way they went silent and from the color on the redhead's cheeks. 

“So, Nat, sharing all of my embarrassing secrets? Telling her about that time with the Jimmy and the bloatflies?”

 “No, but now you just did so she'll ask about it.” Nat said, rolling her eyes a little bit. 

“Well not this instant, we're going out so lock the door, alright?” 

“We are?” Blue's ears perked up a little as she looked at Piper with that adorably surprised and confused look.

“Yup, Blue, let's go.” Blue got up as she was told, said goodbye to Nat who was settling in with something of her own to do, and was then tugged unceremoniously, but not unwillingly, into Diamond City. The door behind them thudded as the bolt clanged shut

“Where are we going?”

“To celebrate.”

“And why is that?”

“I finally got him Blue, McDonough, I mean, I got him.” Piper said smiling, from ear-to-ear as she leaned into the redhead.

“That’s great Pipes, when’s your story supposed to run?” Blue asked, clearly excited for her girlfriend.

“Tomorrow morning.”

“I’m proud of you, Pipes.” Blue leaned down to peck Piper on the cheek.

Blue continued. “So, where we heading?”

“Dugout Inn.”

“ ‘course.”

OOO

The door to Dugout Inn opened and Piper and Blue walked into the bar. The place was practically empty aside from the bartender.

“Hello, my friends, sit, drink.” The Russian greeted them from behind the bar.

“Slow night Vadim?” Blue waved as the two of them approached him and took their seats on the barstools.

“Yes it would seems so.” Vadim scowled. “So, what is the occasion my friends?”

“We’re celebrating.” Blue replied as she smiled at Piper pulling her close to her.

“Oh, well I have just the thing.”

Vadim went on under the bar and as he did, the door behind the two women opened. Five Diamond City security guards walked in, each one carrying a weapon of some sort; wearing full-body armor. Every one of them eyeing the two women seated at the bar.

Blue glanced suspicious at the men out of the corner of her eye, but Piper didn’t seem to notice.

Blue leaned over and whispered into the reporter’s ear. “Pipes, we need to leave, Now.”

“What’s wrong Blue?” Her smile disappearing.

“Do guards usually carry weapons during their off-time?”

“No…no they don’t.”

Blue tugged nervously at the strap to the sheathe of her sword. “Shit.”

Blue continued. “All right let’s make our way to the door.”

They got up slowly and made their way across the room. The two woman made it about half-way across the room before they heard the Russian accent.

“My friends, where are you going?”

They stopped and turned around, this time Piper spoke. “Uh, W-We’re gonna go check on Nat, and we’ll be right back.”

“Nice one, Pipes” Blue whispered.

“Shut up.”

When they turned back around they found that two of the guards were now blocking the door, the remaining approached from behind the two women.

Piper squeezed Blue’s hand roughly. “ _Jane”_

“ _I know”_ Blue squeezed back.

A slender man who was guarding the door approach the two. “Mayor McDonough would like a word with you Piper.”

“And if I don’t want a word with him, Gary.”

“If you’re not going to come willingly” He paused as he pulled a machete into his hand. “We’ll be forced to use other methods.”

Blue squeezed Piper’s hand harder. “ _On my signal_ ”

Piper nodded.

The redhead’s raised her hand above her right shoulder gripping her sword. Gary rushed them his machete raised high.

In one fluid motion, Blue unsheathed her sword and slashed horizontally.

He never reached the two of them, his trachea severed as he gasped for breath; falling on the floor headfirst. Blood pooling into his hair.

As this was happening the three behind them charged, each of them with machetes as well. Piper whirled around with her 10MM in hand, and aimed down the sight. Her first shot striking one guard in the cheek, the spray of his blood hitting Vadim in the face.

Blue didn’t hear the second shot, but the guard stumbled to ground; a scarlet stain erupting from his chest. Piper didn’t fire a third shot.

Blue rushed the last of the three, he swung his machete wildly. The wanderer dodge the strike easily, sliding on her knees, dismembering his right leg below the knee as she did so. The guard cried out falling flat on the ground, the machete skidding out of his hand.

He started to crawl, he didn’t get far as the wanderer drove her blade into the base of his skull. His body went still.

The other guard had left evidently.

“I’m sorry, my friend, but he only wants Piper.” The Russian now brandishing a pipe pistol.

Blue didn’t hear what happened next, as Vadim throat was blasted out of existence. The Russian began to fall but as he did he brought his gun up to aim at Blue, his fingers squeezed the trigger with his last bit of strength. His body leaving a red streak on the wall.

The round grazed her left shoulder. A sharp sting erupting from the wound less than a second later.

“Fuck!”

“Blue, you all right?” She asked her gun still at the ready as she walked over to the redhead.

“Yeah, I’m good…just a graze.”

“Well, that was exciting, huh?” Piper tried lighting the mood.

“That’s one word for it.” Blue chuckled.

Blue continued after a moment. “The other guy seems to have ran.”

“Doubt it, Blue” Piper ejected her magazine, three bullets remained in the clip. “I’m going to check outside.”

“Wait” Blue said, grabbing the reporter’s wrist “We need to check for other exits before we go to rushing out, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, good idea Blue.”

OOO

Blue quickly realized as she checked out the rooms there were no alternate routes, the foundation was solid cement and all of the windows were welded shut; it was practically a bunker.

Blue cursed as walked back to the bar, the redhead saw Piper and she sadly had the same expression as she did.

“Anything?” the reporter asked.

“Nope, seems there’s only one way out.”

Both of them looked at the door simultaneously, then back at each other.

“Got my back?”

“Of course.” Blue replied immediately.

The two women slowly approached the door like it was a rabid animal. Blue bit her lip, walking right behind Piper; her sword drawn. The reporter cautiously began to open the door, sliding the dead-bolt unlocked. The 10MM’s muzzle needed more clearance, Piper adjusted her posture, opening the door a bit further…

As the door angled inward, Blue’s view widen. She craned her neck, hearing the soft squeak of stiff leather…

A hand thrusted inside, grabbing Piper’s left wrist.

“Get off!” Piper yelled.

Piper pulled the trigger: _Blam- Blam- Blam-_

Her arm was yanked out, shoulder press to the door frame.

“Oh No.”

“Okay, okay, okay, okay!” Piper yelled again.

Outside, Blue heard rhythmic metallic hacking sounds.

Piper screamed, fighting for leverage, pressing the door against her own arm.

“GIMME MY HAND!”

Blue grabbed Piper around the waist with her left arm, heaving.

The wanderer jabbed her sword through the door; metal on metal impacted. Blue striked again and again until she saw blood on the other side of the door.

She pulled Piper inside, her hand nearly hacked-off above the wrist.

Blue barreled into the door, slamming it shut, twisting around and locking the bolt.

Piper crumpled to the ground, hunched over her wound.

“Oh god. Oh no…oh god…”

“Piper take off your jacket.”

Piper didn’t reply, instead she stared at her now mutilated arm.

Blue continued. “PIPER. TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING JACKET!”

This got Piper’s attention, and she began to take off the jacket. Her right side was easy enough; the left was a different story. The fabric was caught in her wound and as Blue peeled it off her, she screamed rather loudly.  

Blue sat facing Piper, registering the severity of her wounds: blood, exposed fat, the hand sagging by the tendons.

“Okayokayokayokay…” Piper breathed trying to stay calm.

Blue unlaced her battered leather boots, pulling a striped tube sock from her foot.

“Here…”

The redhead wrapped the tube sock above Piper’s elbow, tightening the knot; Piper grunting, sobbing, spitting. Blue grabbed the reporter's jacket, wrapping it around Piper’s mangled arm.

“We…need…” Blue furrowed her brow. “I’ll be right back.”

Piper nodded, clutching her wound, blood seeping through the jacket.

Blue came back moments later, duct tape in hand. Piper sunk further down the wall, the wanderer knee-sliding to her side.

“Gimme your hand.”

Blue pulled the jacket from around Piper’s hand: exposed tendons, losing blood fast. Piper gritted her teeth.

“Look away, Pipes.”

Blue yanked a length of duct tape from the roll, wrapping the wound…The redhead wound the roll ‘round and ‘round, her eyes welling up as she did so.

Tears streamed down Blue’s face. “A-Almost done” She continued winding the tape.

The wanderer tore and smoothed the duct tape, Piper’s hand and forearm now mummified in a metallic sheen.

“Okay, done.”

_Knock Knock._

“Ladies?” It’s Mayor McDonough, his voice very recognizable.

“What do you want, you fucker?” Blue snarled.

“We’re so fucked.” Piper murmured.

“I’m getting hoarse.” McDonough said as he cleared his throat. “Can you hear me at this volume?”

“Yeah.”

McDonough cleared his throat once more before he spoke again. “You are trapped. This is not a threat, just a fact.”

“We have a gun. Loaded. Also just a fact.” Blue bluffed.

“We’ve got plenty more guns on hand, but we want you out, not harmed.”

“Bullshit.”

“I do apologize for my associates. They panicked.”

“No shit! And we’re in h” Blue yelled before she was cut off.

“LISTEN! No one’s trying to wipe this clean. Whatever you saw or did is not my concern. Tell whoever you want whatever you want.”

“Liar.”

Blue and Piper shook their heads simultaneously.

“What do we do?” Blue whispered, Piper simply shrugged her shoulders at the question.

McDonough spoke again. “Let’s make a deal, just hand over Piper Wright and you walk free.”

Blue didn’t even have to think about her response. “FUCK YOU!”

“Okay, I hope you can appreciate the situation. Things have gone south, no doubt. But know if you don’t hand that reporter over, it won’t end well. You see, as far as I know, I come to a place of business in my town and there’s an outsider, locked in a room full of dead bodies.”

“C’mon…”

“What am I to do? Am I within my rights to intervene? Should I kick down the door and start shooting? Or would it be safer to remove the problem from the equation? These are my questions. I’ll wait thirty seconds for an answer…” McDonough said, backing away from the door.

“Pipes, what do you wanna do?” Blue asked.

“Fight” Piper smiled weakly at her.

The redhead blew a snot-laugh, wiping her tears. “That’s _My Lady_.”

OOO End of Chapter 10 OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger :/
> 
> I'll update asap.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik


	11. Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy
> 
> If you have a critique or suggestion. Leave them in the comments
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik

OOO

Blue pulled Piper into a desperate kiss, their teeth hitting each other; Blue didn’t care. They broke apart too soon. The redhead felt her jaw hang a little, sucking in a ragged breath. Blue looked at the door for a moment, back at the imminent threat that loomed in closer. Her eyes lingered over Piper's lips for a moment before she spoke.

“I love you, Piper”

“I love you, too.” Piper’s green eyes full of tears.

Blue breathed deeply, focusing her mind.

“You ready?”

Piper simply nodded, and Blue helped her to her feet.

“McDonough, I have an answer.”

“And your answer?”

“Fuck you.”

McDonough knocked on the door twice.

“This’ll be over soon ladies.”

OOO

The room was pitch black by the time the guards finally breach the room. The door splintered on the ground. As the group of guards entered the building, the sound of liquid splashing as they walked further into the room. There was a sudden light as a Molotov cocktail came flying at the group from behind the bar.

The bottle hitting one man in the face, flames clinging to his skin. As a single spark hit the floor, it ignited instantly, the rest of the guard’s feet caught fire. This is when Blue decided to strike.

Blue sprayed the fire extinguisher, blinding the guards in a white haze. Blue rushed into the fray, unsheathing her sword as she did so.

The first man she came across, she grabbed by the shoulder before thrusting the blade into his abdomen. Another bumped into her, and she cut hoping to hit something. A second later, there was a gurgle and a body hit the floor.

Gunfire rang in the confined space as Piper picked off a man who Blue let escape with Vadim’s pistol. The sound deafened everyone in the room and as a guard raised his hands to his ears, the wanderer’s blade stabbed into his exposed throat.

Only two more guards remained in the room. A guard ran at Blue and swung his machete, the redhead leapt to left and executed a short moulinet with her sword. The man fell, half of his face now gone.

The last guard hadn’t moved from the doorway, and as Blue moved to strike, Piper yelled “STOP!”

“That you Danny?”

After a long moment, the guard replied “Yeah, Piper it’s me.”

“Danny, what the hell are you doing?”

“I don’t know, but I know I can’t do this.” He said as he threw down his weapon.

Danny continued, walking closer to where Piper hid in the dark. “He’s going after Nat, Piper.”

Piper approached from the darkness. “That son of bitch.”

“I’ll, uh, help if I can.” Danny said.

“Well, we can use all the help we can get.” Blue replied, handing him his weapon.

Danny nodded. “Let’s go.” And proceeded to walk out of the door.

“I know where we kee-”

_Boom._

Danny’s skull came apart in a blast of buckshot, his body buckled and fell.

Piper jumped, dropping her gun.

Blue, splattered in gore, froze.

“Too slow.”

The guard floated from the shadows, pumping a 12 gauge shotgun and swept it toward Blue.

She ducked, deflecting it with her sword.

_Boom._

The wall exploded.

Piper grabbed the extinguisher and fired, choking the guard with powder.

Blue pinned the shotgun to the wall with her left hand; gripping her sword with the other she swung it reflexively into the man’s neck and back.

The guard shrugged, the gun sagging in his grip. His pristine, powdered neck gaped open and belched blood.

“Oh shit…” Piper gasped.

Blue gently took the shotgun, aiming it back…

But he’d already slid into his own pool of blood, mouthing gurgled words. Blue pocketed four shotgun shells she got from the guard’s body.

“Piper we have to go.” The redhead said as she loaded two of the shells and walked.

“Yeah” Her eyes staying on Danny’s destroyed face.

Blue grabbed her healthy hand and put the pistol back in it. “Pipes, come on.”

Piper nodded.

OOO

McDonough kicked at the door to the Wright’s home, two guards keeping watch.

Creeping from the shadows, Piper with the pipe pistol trained on the taller of the two, and Blue with the shotgun leveled at the other guard.

“Jail or murder.” Blue whispered.

The two froze and turned to face the perpetrators.

“Jail.” said the taller of the two.

“Then gimme your gun.” Piper pointed at him with her gun.

“I don’t have one.”

“I’ll shoot you either way if you don’t hand me one.”

He reached in his belt and set the .38 on the ground.

“Listen-” said the smaller of the two.

“Shhhhhh. Move.” Blue murmured motioning her gun towards their boss.

As they approached, McDonough turned to the ensemble, sagging with despair.

“They got my thirty-ei-”

“Shut up.”

“So what a-”

_Boom._

Blue hit the guard with buckshot to the ribs. Piper jumped. He crumpled, spurting blood from a 3” entry wound.

“Now I’ll tell you what’s going to happen next. I’m walking out of this city. Unharmed. With my dignity intact.” McDonough said.

“Tell me those stupid fucking words are his last.” Blue snarled.

“You’re not getting off the hook that easy, McDonough! You’re gonna answer for what you’ve done.” Piper said, cocking the pistol.

“I’m either walking out of this city a free man, or I’m killing as many of you…disgusting, filthy savages as I can!” McDonough yelled, a stream of urine wetting his pants as he trembled.

“Funny…you were so scary earlier, now look at you.” Piper said, pointing at his breeches.

McDonough turned and ran. It was almost sad.

_Pop._

Piper missed with the pistol, kicking up distant dust.

The last guard charged.

_Boom._

He was blown back by Blue’s buckshot.

_Pop._

Piper hit McDonough in the back.

_Boom._

Blue took out his legs with buckshot.

McDonough pulled a .454 Ruger from the holster under his jacket.

_Pop._

Piper hit McDonough in the eyebrow. The small caliber entry wound ejected a steady stream of blood.

He fired the .454.

_Boom._

The building behind them took the slug.

McDonough slumped to the ground as Blue and Piper approached, guns raised. They watched him fade, a pool of scarlet growing around him, lowering their weapons.

“He’s dead. I can’t say McDonough didn’t deserve worse, but…” Piper sighed.

“I know.”

As Blue reached for her girlfriend, Piper fainted in her arms.

OOO End of Chapter 11 OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update asap.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik


	12. Toujours belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Fluffy Smutty Chapter. Enjoy
> 
> If you have any critiques or suggestion. Leave them in the comments
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Katatonik

OOO One month later OOO

Piper sucked in a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves. She hadn’t always felt comfortable doing this, always doubting her own skills, but that was back when she was whole. When she had two hands.

Blue didn’t seem to share her apprehension. “Come on, Pipes” she asked.“Whaccha waiting for?”

“My hand to grow back.” Piper tried to laugh after she said it, but even to her own ears, the sound was forced and unconvincing.

“You’ve still got one” Blue replied, kissing her digits.

“I don’t know” she hesitated. “It’s not the same.”

Blue seemed to realize that Piper was genuinely distressed, and she came over to give her a kiss. “Come on Pipes, you've got this.” Blue said, a smile curving her lips. 

In spite of her nervousness, Piper felt a bit better. There was something endearing in Blue’s insistence that they would be able to make this work, and she nodded. “I know, Blue. I’m just saying that… Fuck, I don’t quite know what I’m trying to say. I guess just that it may not be easy.”

“Doesn’t have to be. You’re worth it. Now get comfortable.” Blue kissed her lightly. “And try not to be too loud, remember Nat’s downstairs.”

Piper face colored at Blue’s last statement.

_How does she always do that?_

Piper settled into the bed, trying to do as she been told. Still, her nervousness wasn’t going to be banished by Blue’s sweet talk, and at first, it was hard to take her usual pleasure in the sight of Blue stripping.

Her girlfriend pulled off her pants, top, and underwear without much ceremony, tossing them in a pile on the wooden floor. Even though Piper was used to the view, it had not lost its power. As much as she acted like she didn’t care about her appearance, Jane was quite beautiful; her slim, muscular body, messy red hair, the scars, and enthusiastic smile were enough to cheer Piper up no matter what else was going on.

The feeling didn’t last long though. Once Blue was naked, she hopped up on the bed, and Piper went to meet her. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was missing a hand. All she managed to do was awkwardly grab at her girlfriend’s hip with the one she had left, sending Blue tumbling onto the bed.

“I’m sorry, Blue.” Her face was turning red. “It’s only been a few weeks. I-I still feel like it should be there and when it isn’t, I mess up…”

“Hey, it‘s okay.” Blue rolled up next to her. “We’ll figure it out. No rush.”

“All right.”

Blue scampered on top of her, straddling her legs, and Piper placed a hand on the redhead’s hip. And once they were positioned properly, she started to run it over her body. The warmth of Blue’s skin was comfortingly familiar, and yet what Piper was doing also reminded her of what she’d lost. Once, she would’ve palmed a breast in one hand while caressing a hip with the other, or massaged Blue’s back while tangling her fingers in her red hair. Now, though, she had to limit herself to one thing it a time, and it didn’t feel right.

“Damnit” she muttered, and Blue stopped moving on top of her.

“What’s wrong, Pipes?”

Piper shook her head regretfully. “I’m sorry.”

Blue bent down, grabbing her head for a long kiss. “Don’t do that,” she insisted when it broke. “Don’t keep saying sorry. You don’t have to get it right the first time. It’s like the regular first time. Usually a bit of a mess, but it gets better eventually.”

Piper chuckled “Yeah, but you were my first remember?”

“Oh yeah, I was” Blue declared with a beaming smile.

She went to work peeling off Piper’s long black top, and the reporter did her best to help. Between the two of them, they managed to get her stripped naked without too much difficulty, but once she was undressed, Piper couldn’t help looking at the stump of her left arm. The skin at the end of it was scarred and grotesque, reminding her of how she lost it.

“Stop that” Blue insisted when she realized what Piper was staring at. “Don’t worry about that stuff. Think about this, now, with me.”

Without further preamble, she lowered herself down, wrapping her lips around one of Piper’s petite nipples. Blue’s mouth formed a tight seal while her tongue flicked back and forth over the tip, a combination Piper always found irresistible. Her back arched slightly, and her hand weaved into Blue’s hair, stroking it appreciatively.

Blue’s hands weren’t idle either. The redhead ran them up and down Piper’s body, playing with her other nipple, caressing her shoulders, and even kissing along her scarred arm. “You’re still you, Pipes” she murmured in-between planting kisses on Piper’s breast. “You’re still beautiful. Still smart. Still _My Lady_.”

“ _Jane_ …” She couldn’t think of what else to say, and so Piper settled for moaning her girlfriend’s name before laying back into the softness of the bed.

The familiar heat of the kisses and touches were certainly relaxing. Piper didn’t try to get too involved yet, just using her one hand to stroke the wanderer’s head while she kept her eyes shut.

_Come on Piper, focus on what you’re feeling. Let everything else go. Focus on her._

It was indeed hard to worry about anything when that wonderful tongue was exploring the planes and curves of her body. Blue was as attentive as ever, devouring one area before moving on to the next, and it wasn’t long before Piper felt those dexterous fingers probing against her entrance. She knew she wasn’t as wet as she should be, but Blue didn’t comment, instead setting to work on correcting the situation.

When Blue went to caress the ridge of her clit, the touch was lighter than usual. The teasing caresses made her hand grip her girlfriend’s hair tighter, but at the same time, her phantom arm twitched, wanting to fist itself in the blankets with fingers she no longer had.

“Fuck” she snarled. “It’s still off…I don’t know about this Blue.”

“It’s okay” Blue reminded her. “We’ve got all night for this. I’m not giving up on you.”

Blue slithered downwards, leaving a trail of kisses on Piper’s abdomen before her lips joined her hand at the center of the reporter’s legs. Blue’s mouth sought out her clit and the warmth and pressure against it made Piper gasp. For the first time that night, her hips pushed forward, her body giving itself over to what she was being offered.

“Shit, Blue…” she groaned, her voice rasping. “That’s it.”

“Mmmhhh, delicious” Blue mumbled around Piper’s clit, her voice sending fresh shivers through the reporter’s body.

When she resumed what she’d been doing, it wasn’t just her mouth that Blue used. A pair of fingers pressed up against Piper’s pussy, and she found that she was wet enough to accept them. Her body relaxed, taking pleasure in Blue’s initial thrusts, and it wasn’t long before the redhead was able to add a third one. A slight curl pressed the digits against Piper’s sensitive front wall, and as they slid in and out of her, her worries receded further and further away.

“So good” she murmured, “You’re so fuckin’ good.” Blue was pushing deep inside now, hitting all the spots Piper liked, while she was sucking on her clit as well. Piper’s muscles started to tense, her pussy pulsing around the fingers penetrating it, and it wasn’t long before she was on the brink of orgasming.

“Pipes, you’re almost there aren’t you.” Blue purred, bringing up the pace of her thrusts. Now the thrusts were enough to burn, but it was a good ache, a low, throbbing pleasure that pushed out everything else she’d been feeling. Her stomach tensed, and she pushed back hard against the thrusts, hungry for everything she could get. Moans turned to screams, and then a final broken call of Jane’s name as everything went white. Forgetting that Nat was sleeping downstairs.

Even once Piper’s body had finally spent itself, Blue didn’t pull out. She slid up along the bed, bringing her face to face with the reporter, but her fingers stayed buried inside, making a few final strokes. Blue planted kisses on Piper’s mouth, tasting herself on Blue’s lips.

 “So, I’m guessing you want a turn too” she said once full sentences were again within her grasp.

By way of an answer, Blue slid her fingers out of Piper, sucking each of them clean in turn. The whole time, she kept her gaze fixed on the Piper, eying her with undisguised lust.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Piper bit her lip, looking Blue’s naked body up and down. That taut freckled frame, flushed with desire, was just so damned inviting that it made her heart ache. There were so many places she wanted to touch, to enjoy, to bring pleasure to, and she had only one hand to work with.

“Blue, I’m not sure how exactly…” Her voice trailed.

“It’s fine, Pipes.” Blue reassured her, kissing her cheek. “We’ll figure this out.”

Blue started mumbling to herself occasionally letting out a “no.”

_I’ve got it._

“Blue…w-what if we just spoon?” Piper’s face turned a bright red.

Blue leaned over and squeezed her “You are so cute, you know that.” Piper’s face felt like it was on fire.

Blue continued. “So you’re big spoon, I’m little spoon?”

“Y-Yeah”

The redhead lied down beside her, enthusiastically rolled on her right side; patting the spot beside her. Piper scooted herself over, squeezing into Blue.

“Mmmhh, this is nice.” Blue crooned, wiggling herself into the reporter. Piper snaked her hand down Blue’s body, clumsily tracing little circles over her hip. Her fingers trailed back up the wanderer’s ribs before tenderly massaging a breast, pressing her thumb into a stiff nipple. Blue let out a soft moan.

“Feel good?” Piper whispered, still not confident in her own skill.

Blue didn’t reply, rather she moaned as Piper continued squeezing her freckled chest.

Piper smiled to herself.

“Look how hard your nipples are.” She ran her hand over the flat of her girlfriend’s stomach, tracing the undersides of her breasts with her fingertips. “I want you to touch them for me.”

The tips of Blue’s fingers slid over the little, pink points, accompanied by a groan. “Keep doing that” Piper told her, while she glided her hand over the plane of Blue’s stomach; stopping in the tuft of hair above her pussy.

Piper began kissing the redhead’s neck, pushing harder into her. She licked along her pulse, before softly biting; finishing with a tender little kiss. Piper did this down Blue’s neck and shoulder, making her girlfriend lightly moan. She kissed back up her neck, before she began to nibble on Blue’s earlobe. Her fingers slowly running through the red hair at Blue’s center. She took her time with what came next, touching on the smooth skin around her pussy avoiding her most sensitive spot, and it wasn’t long before Blue was panting.

“Come on, Pipes” she pleaded “I need you.”

“Okay” Piper said, her voice barely a whisper; her tongue tracing the shell of Blue’s ear. Blue shivered, little goose bumps popping up on her skin.

Piper moved her hand, dragging two fingers through the wetness between Blue's thighs; she was fucking drenched.

“You’re so wet for me” Piper whispered, pressing a finger on Blue’s swollen clit. The pressure against the redhead’s clit making her sigh out a curse.

“What do want me to do Jane, huh?” Piper changed the pressure turning to a slow, methodical circle and her girlfriend started to moan, a whine catching in Blue’s throat.

Blue mumbled something incoherent into the sheets that her face was now buried in.

“Huh?” She pulled her hand back up and ran her fingers through the damp red curls between Blue's legs and savored the shiver it caused. She delved a little deeper on the next pass, dipping her fingers into the wet heat and slowly rubbing at Blue's folds, making the redhead moan into the sheets.

Blue came up, her breathing ragged “Just fuck me, already.” Piper chuckled into her neck.

Piper began rubbing a figure-eight pattern around her clit and Blue gasped; her face going back into the sheets.

“ _Jane…_ ” Piper murmured into her ear. “ _I want to feel you cum for me_.”

The reporter began speeding up her movements, her wrist starting to ache.

“ _Jane…Pleeeaaassse”_ Piper bit on Blue’s earlobe, slowly pulling. “ _Cum for me, Jane. I want you t-_ ”

Piper didn’t get to finish what she was saying, Blue’s muscles going taut, her thighs clenching around Piper's hand; her moans captured by the bed.  Blue’s hand’s gripped the sheets like they were the only thing that was keeping her from floating away. The reporter’s fingers kept moving, pressing down against her twitching clit, wanting to take in Blue’s pleasure for as long as it lasted. She worked her girlfriend through her orgasm, Blue’s body pulsing against her; making her wet again. Only once the redhead’s breathing had slowed did Piper move her fingers away, Blue rolling back over to face her.

“Good job, Pipes” Blue purred, stroking her cheek affectionately. “Knew you could do it.”

She wriggled slightly up the bed, drawing level with Blue once more. It still felt weird not having another arm to hold her girlfriend with, but the limitation no longer overwhelmed her either. Piper nuzzled up into the crook of Blue’s neck, and wrapped the arm she did have around her girlfriend’s sweaty body. 

“Through all the shit we’ve had to deal with, I’ve always been able to count on you.”

“You always will” Blue said emphatically. “I don’t care if you have one hand or three. You’re the one I want.”

Piper bent down, inhaling the sweat and sex of her girlfriend’s scent. “I never doubted that, not for a moment. I only… I want to be good enough for you. To be the woman you fell in love with, not the broken shell of her that you have to pity.”

“Hey” Blue insisted, “Don’t say stupid shit like that. You’ll always be _My Lady_.”

Her words were accompanied with a squeeze.

“Plus” Blue added, “Even with one hand, I bet you can still fight and fuck better than most people.”

“Just in case, I think I should keep practicing those skills. Especially that second one.” Piper chuckled.

“Maybe not tonight” Blue smiled, “We might want to let Nat sleep.”

“Oh shit…”

OOO End of Chapter 12 OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'll update asap
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatotanik


	13. La plupart peluches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, sorry I haven't posted in a while but here's a new very fluffy chapter
> 
> If you have any critiques or suggestions leave them in the comments.
> 
> Thanks,
> 
> Katatotanik

OOO One year later OOO

The sun was a pale coin trapped behind a dark veil. Clouds had been gathering for some time, but the air was unusually humid for this time of year. Blue shifted the strap of her sword, walking at a leisurely pace down the dirt road. The Commonwealth was far more peaceful than it had been in recent memory, suggesting that they were finally leaving the fighting behind. Even the thought of not having to deal with anymore violence brought a smile to the wanderer’s face.

She turned her head, seeing Piper walking beside her and it strengthened the warmth in her eyes.

The Institute was gone and all the settlements were, well, settled. All she wanted to do now was rest, to wake up in one place every morning with the woman who meant the world to her.

Covertly she pulled out the ring she had hidden inside her pocket and smiled to herself; quickly she shoved it back in her pocket.

“So Pipes, what’s the first thing on the agenda when we reach Sanctuary?” The redhead fixed her with a playful smile as she ran a little ahead and turned around to face Piper; walking backwards.

At the sound of her lover’s voice, Piper turned her head and saw her pick up speed. She grinned and sped up as well, catching up to the wanderer.

Blue gasped as Piper dragged her down by the collar, bringing them face to face. The gesture caused Blue to stumble a bit, the passion and force behind it took her breath away. Her lover was over a head shorter, but that never stopped her from getting what she wanted.

“I was thinking maybe…” Piper crooned as she leaned forward, her lips crashing into Blue’s chapped ones, forcing a surprised moan from the redhead.

The kiss ended too quickly and Blue let out a soft whine, Piper pulled away, biting her bottom lip as she did so. The reporter slowly let go of the collar of her shirt, and continued walking down the road; a smug smile now on her face.

Meanwhile, Blue stood there for a moment; a stunned smile curving her lips.

“Yeah, uh, that sounds good to me.”

OOO

A warm light streamed through the tattered curtains, cascading over the beloved duo basking in each other’s arms. Both of the awake and cuddling, half asleep still, but with big dreamy smiles adorning their lips.

"Morning gorgeous" the very sleepy and husky voice of Blue greeted.

"Good morning sweetheart, what time is it?" Piper yawned.

"I don't have a clue, can't reach my pip-boy to check, as someone is laying on top of me" The redhead yawned herself and squeezed Piper's bottom.

"Mmmmm but you are the best kind of pillow" Piper smiled, snuggling more into Blue.

" and you are the best kind of blanket" The wanderer whispered as she grabbed more of Piper's ass in her hands.

"Have you missed my ass Blue?" Piper lifted her head up to peer at Blue with one eye shut.

"Oh I have, it's so squeezable and looks like it needs spanking or biting all the time" Blue gave Piper's ass a light slap as emphasis.

The reporter giggled and kissed her girlfriend deeply. Lazy, sleepy kissing full of soft little breaths and smiles. They were starting to wake up and heat up, but a knock at the door stopped any kisses becoming more sexual.

“Ugh! Noooo” Piper groaned, trying to pull Blue back down.

Piper was being grumpy, hiding under the bed sheets, as her green eyed woman put a robe on and went to the door to see who had disturbed them.

"Mornin’ pumpkin, or should I say afternoon right now... Fuck it stinks of sex in here... I suppose that growling, grumpy lump under the covers is not happy that she is awake... Too bad, Preston needs you two." The Irish-woman said with a look of amusement to a sheepish looking Blue and a grumbling lump in the bed.

"We’ll be there in ten minutes Cait."

“I’ll tell him you’ll be there in twenty.”  Cait smirked.

“Thanks.” Blue nodded and shut the door to the retreating Irishwoman.

The grumpy lump was still sulking under the sheets, then she felt the air woosh out of her body as Blue decided to jump on her grumpy girlfriend.

"Up we go sunshine, let’s eat. Then bathe. I have to get up anyway as it's late and we have work to do. And you my love have morning breath" the smiling redhead laughed as she tried tugging the bed sheets off the naked reporter.

"But we were going to do something... Ugh... Ok... I am hungry. But we have to continue what we were doing later." Piper pouted.

"Yes my naughty lady" Blue agreed and jumped off the bed chucking another robe at Piper's head.

OOO

Blue sat at the makeshift bar in Sanctuary, a cold beer in her hands, making idle chatter. It had been a long day of establishing trade routes and dealing with complaining settlers.

“The End of the World” started to play from the antique radio in the corner of the bar, and a smile started to curve Blue’s lips.

Taking big gulps of her sour-tasting beer, the redhead watched as Piper strode through the room, talking to everyone, the reporter’s red trench coat, flowed behind the gorgeous woman. Piper looked like she was floating on the floor where ever the green eyed girl walked. Blue always really, really, really loved what Piper was wearing, but the redhead thought Piper would look even better wearing nothing at all in their bedroom.

By some sort of luck of magic, Piper glided sensually to Blue and rubbed her nose along her girlfriend's neck and jaw. The reporter was purring and rubbing herself like a cat against the trembling wanderer. Without warning Blue sat up and extended her hand to Piper.

"A dance my lady?"

"Of course" Piper hummed.

Blue felt blood red lips kiss her chin delicately, and hooded green eyes stared into her own. Both lovers were entrapped within each other’s presence, touching each other softy, swaying in a slow dance, kissing one another.

Blue with Piper wrapped around her waist, looked around at the crowd. Almost everyone in the makeshift bar looking at the two dancing on the desolate dance floor.

"It seems we have an audience" Blue mused to Piper.

“Let them watch” Piper whispered as she pulled Blue down into a slow kiss, her tongue dancing along the redhead’s bottom lip.

The action making Blue let out a low growl and squeezing the reporter closer to her. Their bodies now melded together.

“Can we sneak away from this party baby, the sight of you all night has left me hungry?" Piper kissed into Blue's neck, nipping at the skin as she pulled away.

“Y-yes, please” Blue breathed haggardly and kissed Piper once more.

Blue swept Piper off of her feet and carried her bridal style out of the bar, a couple of snickers followed them; neither of them noticed.

OOO

The women’s room was lit in a naked glow of candles, flickering shadows around the room. There was a rustling of sheets as Blue tossed Piper onto the bed, eliciting a giggle from the brunette.

Still bouncing on the bed Piper glanced around the room “What’re the candles for Blue?”

Blue stood next to the bed awkwardly shifting from foot-to-foot, her hand fidgeting with the fraying of her shirt.

“Blue?” Piper said, reaching out for the redhead, getting her attention.

“Oh yeah, I was trying to make tonight special.” Blue mumbled as her face started to blush.

“It will be” Piper whispered as she pulled her close, Blue’s shins hitting the edge of the bed. The brunette kissed along Blue’s neck and sucked harshly at the skin there, the wanderer let out an involuntary groan.

Blue pushed Piper away, making the reporter whine from the lack of contact. “Y-you are v-very distracting” Blue hissed.

And as Blue spoke, Piper took off the shirt clutching at her torso and tossed it away, her breasts still stuck in the confines of her bra.

_Keep it in your pants, Jane, you’re on a mission._

Even so, she felt her center start to grow impossibly warm at the sight of Piper waiting for her.

_Okay, focus you can do this._

Blue steeled her nerves and started to kneel down on one knee, unfortunately Piper didn’t understand the gesture and lied down on the bed moving her hips towards the redhead. Her right knee touching the ground, Blue pulled the ring out of her pockets and looked up to find Piper on her back. The wanderer couldn’t help but chuckle at her girlfriend.

Blue decided to wait, and as moments passed Piper grew curious and looked up from the bed. And what she saw was very confusing.

“Blue?”

The redhead didn’t say anything, rather she gesture her head towards the ring. At this, Piper propped herself up on her elbows and cocked her head.

“What is that?” Piper questioned, her tone now serious.

Blue still didn’t reply, instead she just smiled; her teeth glistening in the candle light. Piper climbed closer to the redhead, and she eyed the ring in Blue’s fingers. Piper’s eyes snapping to Blue’s, then back to the ring, then back to Blue. After a moment, realization dawned on her face and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

“Oh…oh, oh, oh my god, J-Jane is that a-a…” The brunette’s voice catching in her throat as sob caught her.

Blue didn’t trust her voice enough, so she continued to beam at her lover; tears starting to glisten in her eyes as well. And as their eyes met Piper rushed forward, teeth crashing into each as they met in a sloppy wet kiss. The redhead fell backwards as Piper came crashing into her, Blue’s back hit the hardwood harshly; knocking the breath out her. Piper's painstakingly-hued eyelids slid to a close as she melted into Blue once more, the wanderer’s hands trailing up and winding into her brown locks. 

"Pipes, can I take that as a yes?"  

"Y-Yes." The kisses against her throat made it harder for her to articulate her feelings, but she swallowed and made another attempt. "A thousand freakin’ yesses."

"I love you so much" Blue moaned, before pulling her in for another slow, gentle kiss. She cradled Piper’s face in her hands as their lips moved together. "I love you so fucking much."

"You're so beautiful," Piper sighed. "Wow, I could just kiss you and touch you forever..."

"Why do I think that's the best thing anyone's ever said to me?" Then Blue reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Piper's ear, eyes full of desire and affection. "You're so gorgeous...”

Leaning forward, she kissed Piper's lips again and stroked her face with her hand. Humming quietly into the contact, she allowed them to explore each other again for a few long moments before she pulled back and sucked in a shaky breath. "Jane... my wife, huh, I love that. I'm so happy right now that I feel like I might explode!"

Blue laughed knowingly. "Careful" she teased. "You just might." 

OOO End of Chapter 13 OOO


	14. Amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up Smut yo
> 
> Enjoy the sin.

“Jeez, that is so cheesy.” Piper said with a toothy grin, laying back onto the chest of the woman on the floor. Piper nuzzled into the nook of Blue’s neck, and the redhead tightened around her.

She pulled herself up to gaze lovingly into emerald eyes. “You, my Jane, are hopeless” she teased with a light kiss.

Blue laughed weakly. “The love of my life is straddling me, of course I’m hopeless.”

Piper pressed a slow, languid kiss on Blue’s lips that lingered for some time. When she pulled back, her heart skipped a beat at the look Blue was giving her. It was a look of complete, unadultered love. It took her breath away. She never imagined she could feel this way, feel so completely loved and cherished.

"Jane" she breathed tightly, staring at the lips, at the spot where they had just left. “Are you sure this is what you want? With me, of all people?"

"Of course!" Blue exclaimed, squeezing Piper a little tighter and moving closer to her. "I've never felt like this about anyone, and never been more sure of anything in my life! You… you're perfect." She grinned again and kissed her once more. "You're so beautiful and smart, and… I just… everytime I even think about you, my heart starts to pound and I feel all shaky!"

Piper did her best to put on a serious look. "Then maybe you should see a doctor. What if it's the deadly Wright Fever?"

Blue paused a moment before laughing at Piper's mock-graveness. "That is definitely what it is," she replied. "I don't need a doctor to tell me that...” Blue's breath quickened. "I'm pretty sure there's no cure."

"But we could treat the symptoms. Let me check if you have it." Leaning upward, she pressed her lips firmly against Blue's forehead, allowing her own eyes to close as she tested that sensation on her lips. Wonderful as always. Then she pulled back half an inch and whispered against the skin, "You're burning up."

Blue gasped a little when she felt Piper's breath against her fevered skin, and Blue couldn't withhold a trembling whimper at the feeling of those soft lips when they brushed it a second time. She looked up at the smaller woman with adoration and desire, pulling her still closer. "You do that to me," she told her.

“Oh, I’m going to be doing much more tonight” Piper said with a cocky smile on her face and Blue let out a hungry growl. Seeing the look of absolute need in Blue’s eyes encouraged her to stop teasing her lover.

“Okay” she said softly, kissing Blue’s forehead again. “Okay, no more teasing.”

Rising from the redhead’s lap, she crawled on to the bed, lying on her back. Blue crawled back up the reporter’s body, brushing her lips on her way up, and sucking along her neck. Piper inhaled sharply as Blue kissed along her pulse, activating every nerve ending in the brunette’s body. Every action pulled a groan of pleasure from those beautiful, kiss-darkened lips.

She broke the string of kisses, but only so she could peel her clothes up and off. Blue returned to Piper’s lips, after the first gentle press of lip to lip her tongue moved forward, demanding entrance to the reporter’s mouth. Piper moaned and allowed her lover access to her mouth, their tongues dueling in the wet cavern.

As appealing as the heat of Piper’s mouth was, it wasn’t enough. The feel of their bodies pressing together, her nipples brushing against Piper’s chest, was making the throb between her legs steadily worse. She brushed her fingers over the swell of Piper’s breast. The creamy skin was soft under her fingers, and she lingered on each curve.

Piper’s body arched, and when Blue pressed her thumb against the stiffness of a nipple, a small moan came from the brunette’s lips. The sound made Blue shiver. It was low and thick with desire, a reminder of the hundreds she had drawn out, and a thousand more that she wanted to.

“Pipes” she purred in Piper’s ear “you look so beautiful like this, in my arms, reacting to my every desire. Look what you do to me.”

She took Piper’s hand and ran it down her body until it reached her wet centre.

“Fuck, Jane” Piper breathed as she ran her fingers over the moist, smooth surface. “You’re so wet for me.”

Blue shuddered in pleasure from the caress and brought their lips together in another fervent kiss. She encouraged her lover’s movements by rocking her hips into Piper’s hand. Blue groaned into their kiss in delight. Piper plunged her tongue into the redhead’s mouth and ran her fingers lightly over Blue’s breast. Her fiancé’s back arched from the simple touch and Piper smiled into the kiss, flipping their positions so that she was now on top.

Piper’s hand cupped the redhead’s breast again, and when her thumb brushed over the swollen point of Blue’s nipple, she made no effort to stifle her moans. This was exactly what she wanted.

By the time Piper’s mouth wandered down to her breast, Blue was something of a mess. Her hips rocked urgently, seeking purchase against Piper’s thigh, and her skin was coated in a fine sheen of sweat.

“Yes” she muttered, cupping the back of Piper’s head and urging her to capture a plump nipple. “I need your mouth.”

She didn't need to beg. Piper drew her in, swirling her tongue in circles and applying steady, hot pressure. Blue raked her nails through the reporter’s hair, desperately trying to keep her in place. The warmth was overwhelming, and the tip of her other breast ached against the cool air. It only took a soft squeeze over Piper's hand to remind her of its existence. She picked up the motion on her own, and Blue sighed with a mixture of relief and desire. Heat blossomed between her legs, and trails of wetness began sliding down her thighs and onto the sheets.

“Pipes…” Blue panted, her voice filled with such need it sent electricity up and down Piper’s spine. “Please…” Piper moved back up to Blue’s mouth and gave her soft kiss on the redhead’s swollen lips.

Piper burned a trail with her lips to Blue’s neck and bit down while she darkened the skin beneath her mouth. She slid her hand down the plane of Blue’s stomach and pelvis and paused when she reached the inner thigh to gently push the redhead’s legs further apart. She caressed her lover’s silky inner thigh before she slid her hand to Blue’s well-trimmed centre, running her fingers through the short hair there.

“Please…” Blue begged, bucking her hips against Piper’s hand.

Deciding she’d teased her lover long enough, Piper slid her fingers into her lover’s wet folds. Blue shuddered as they skimmed over the sensitive bud of her clit. Her inner walls pulsed, and more heat slid out to ease the movement of Piper’s fingertips as the glided back and forth. Piper purred against her neck in approval of the reaction and to darken the skin on Blue’s neck.

“Don’t stop…” Blue’s voice was barely a whisper.

Piper didn’t. Instead, she sped up, circling her clit, and Blue couldn't keep her eyes open. Her head lolled back as she lost herself in the sensations. The tip of her clit held most of her attention, but it was Piper's warm body on top of her and the soft breaths against her neck that drove Blue crazy.

“Piper.” She knew her voice was little more than a whimper, but as long as it got her what she needed, she no longer cared what she sounded like. “Fuck me.”

An amused look passed over Piper’s face. “I thought I was”  she said her voice teasing.

“Pipes.” It was hard to speak with the reporter’s fingers still resting on her clit, but she did her best. “Inside of me.”

“Oh.” Piper smiled.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…”

“ _Please_ ” she gasped as Piper’s finger pushed down on her clit. “Just take me. Now.”

“Okay baby” Piper murmured beside her cheek, placing a kiss there.

Her fingers brushed back through Blue’s slick folds, but instead of sliding up to her clit, now they trailed down, seeking out her entrance. When two of them pushed into her, Blue couldn’t help but scream. She was so wet that the penetration was easy enough, but there was something primal about Piper filling her that way, something that drove her wild.

At first, Piper was slow, sliding her fingers deeper inside carefully, probing but not yet thrusting. It felt good, certainly, but it wasn’t enough. The pressure had built to an overwhelming level, and Blue, wanted,  _needed_ more. Her hips pushed against Piper’s hand, and her breath came in sharp gasps. “ _Please_ ” she said again. “Harder.”

Her fingers pushed deeper, and at the same time, her mouth captured Blue’s with a fierce energy that matched her own need. Now that Piper had stopped teasing, she was relentless, pumping in and out, driving Blue closer to the edge with each stroke. Even though the stimulation was less focused than before, it was somehow even better. Blue had been hungry for the feel of Piper unleashing on her, and all she could do now was clutch tightly to her lover and enjoy it.

And then Piper curled her fingers. They pressed against Blue’s swollen front wall, and any remaining threads of her self-control snapped. Blue held on for dear life, squeezing tightly around the brunette, while the Piper kept pushing against that sensitive spot deep inside of her.

Jolts of pleasure spread to every corner of her being, and she cried out her lover’s name over and over again.  Her climax was going on longer than any she could remember, and Piper’s hand was a sticky mess, but her eyes stayed fixed on Blue while she kept thrusting. The reverent look there was enough to inspire fresh pulses to spill out of Blue. It was almost more than she could bear, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to make Piper stop. It was just too good.

“Damn Jane” Piper whispered as Blue’s body finally went slack. “You look so beautiful doing that.”

She started to slide her fingers out, but Blue grabbed her wrist before she could. Even though she was too spent for more at the moment, she wasn’t willing to give up the fullness that Piper had given her. “Not yet. Stay inside me.”

They lied there for some time, their bodies entangled, and neither quite willing to leave the other. With what energy she had left, Blue sunk down so that the two women were eye level. Blue slowly stroked Piper cheek, making the reporter sigh contently.

After a time, Piper slowly removed her fingers from within Blue. Blue let out a small groan of regret at having Piper leave her, but she soon found out why. Piper brought her fingers to her lips and licked Blue’s fluid from them. It was probably the most erotic thing she’d ever seen.

“You wouldn’t be trying for ‘round two’ would you, Pipes?” Blue said with a seductive smile.

Piper finished licking her fingers, piercing Blue with those beautiful green eyes all the while. “Why yes I would be.” She pulled Blue in for another kiss, only this time she could taste herself on Piper’s lips and tongue. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Piper tucked a stray hair behind Blue's ear and kissed her lips with a peck. The pain and throbbing of her pussy was getting worse, she needed to cum.

Blue whined and grabbed Piper by the back of her head crushing their lips together in a messy hard kiss. Tongues forcing their way into each other’s mouths, moans and grunts coming from one or both, Piper grabbing her lover’s ass, grinding on Blue's thigh and hip. The reporter broke away breathless, eyes blown.

“You ready?” Blue asked with a wink.

“Only for you Blue, only you.”

And with that she kissed her way down.

She could not help the satisfied growl that came out as she took her open mouth, jaw wide, tongue stretched out tasting every inch of Piper's dripping pussy. Each swirl of tongue tasting, the scent, texture, skin and cum made Blue feel at home. Piper mewling, gasping with every swipe of tongue. Every graze of Blue's nose and every kiss of Blue's lips made Piper preen, shudder with pleasure.

Piper was fast approaching her orgasm, Blue could feel it in the way the brunette bucked her hips and the reporter's moans were coming faster, louder. Piper’s pussy was vibrating and her gorgeous liquid flowing out of her cunt was getting stronger. Blue knew it was time so with one firm hand she pushed the brunette’s stomach down hard pinning her to the bed, then with her left hand she pushed the brunettes right thigh up high, spreading her out more for even more access.

With eyes locked onto Piper, Blue pushed the thigh further up and sucked hard on the clit. She watched as Piper fell apart, lips trembling, Piper's breast’s reaching high as her back arched and torso shivered. Cum gushed out quickly, splashing Blue in the mouth, her chin and down her neck soaking her. Blue with one little last kiss on Piper's clit sat up and flung herself into waiting open arms.

"I got you Pipes, I got you" Blue hummed, peppering kisses on her now soon-to-be wife’s neck and jaw.

OOO End of Chapter 14 OOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> nothing else.


	15. Duvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is real short and real fluffy.
> 
> Enjoy I guess.
> 
> Thanks
> 
> Katatonik

Piper yawned and stretched her arm above her head, working out he early morning stiffness in her back. She felt happy and refreshed, as though she had slept for years rather than just a few hours. The warm, snoring body beside her gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

She rolled over and slung her knee across Blue’s waist, cuddling up against her back and tucking her chin over the wanderer’s scarred shoulder. She was still asleep, but starting to stir into consciousness, and Piper couldn’t resist brushing her short, red hair aside and placing a few kisses on the back of her neck.

“Good morning baby” she whispered as Blue drifted into wakefulness. When Blue turned around to face her, she was smiling.

“Mornin’ wifey” she slurred, her voice thick with sleep. She blinked and wiped away the early morning grime from her eyes, until they finally focused; there was nothing but love in them. “Mmmhh, you look beautiful.”

Piper’s eyes began to sting, and Blue leaned forward and pressed her lips to Piper’s; both of them beyond caring about morning breathe. And when Piper kissed her back, her heart soared like it always did. She felt as though she could stay there, with Piper folded securely in her arms, drinking from Piper’s lips, reveling in the fact that she was now engaged with the woman she loved. Only the need for air forced her to pull back.

“So… what do we do now?” Piper asked, a little smirk on her lips.

Blue grinned. “Well breakfast of course” She pushed herself up on the bed, and Piper followed, instinctively reaching out and running her hand through the mane at the top Blue’s head; straightening some the tangles she found.

Piper suddenly realized that both of them were still warm and sticky, covered in last night’s sweat and probably a lot more.

“Blue, maybe we should clean up a little first” Piper suggested, glancing down at herself and kicking the covers away from her feet. She didn’t want to leave the bed, but the thought of joining Blue in the warm water was just tempting enough to make her consider leaving. “Then breakfast. And then…”

Blue’s smile grew even wider. “Then, whatever you want. I mean it.”

“On second thought, perhaps breakfast can wait” Piper murmured.

With that she reclined on the bed and tugged Blue on top of her, pulling her head down for a kiss. She sighed when Blue lumbered over her, the redhead gliding on top of her body. Blue’s weight was comforting, and Piper indulged in the sensation of having her close. The redhead was solid and strong, and she couldn’t help but smooth her hand over Blue’s back, re-learning every contour and committing it to memory.

 “You still haven’t told me what to do” Blue said with a smile. “I said you could have whatever you wanted.”

Piper flipped the wanderer onto her back. "I just want to hold you" she purred, leaning over Blue's gloriously naked body and nuzzling herself in to the crook of Blue’s shoulder. Blue rolled them onto their side, she smiled contentedly, yawned and stared at the still sleepy reporter.

Piper scooted closer so she could nuzzle her face against Blue’s freckled cheek and run her hand idly over her abs, tracing over the taunt skin from her hip bone up to her breasts. Her eyes sleepily fluttered closed, flying back open only a few seconds later when she heard Blue distinctively moan. Piper picked her head up a little to study Blue’s face, whispering, “You awake Blue?”

The only reply she got was a light snore.

Piper stared at her for a minute, waiting for any sign she was waking up before relaxing back down to her cheek. She sighed, considering waking Blue up but deciding against it after studying how peaceful her face looked in her sleep; how adorably unconcerned she seemed to be.

Piper placed a chaste kiss on Blue’s lips and whispered “I love you.”

A moment later, Blue pressed harder against her side, sliding an arm around her waist and resting her head next to the brunette. “I love you too” Blue mumbled sleepily against her forehead, her breathing immediately dipping into the deep cadence of sleep.

Piper could only smile happily as she slid her arm around Blue’s back and gently rubbed it. Such a simple thing made her so incredibly content. And even though she knew Blue had already fallen asleep, she couldn’t help but answer, “I know you do Jane, I know you do.”

OOO End of Chapter 15 OOO


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really like writing cuddle stuff right now. so...yeah
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> Katatonik

OOO One Week Later OOO

“Cait look”

The wanderer gestured with her hand and Cait’s gaze was drawn to an encampment slightly outside of the subway system. Several small tents were pitched there, and above the central one, a blood-soaked banner could be seen.

Blue unsheathed the blade from her back. “Should we have a plan?”

Cait’s laugh came from Blue’s right side. “Heh. Why bother? There’s not too many of them. It’ll be great fun, yeah?”

The redhead bounded off after Blue, and she rolled her eyes at the childish behavior. Still, if there was a fight to be fought, she knew she could count on her.

The first of Cait’s bullets ripped through the chest of a scantily clad raider who hadn’t yet taken note of their presence. Her choked cries as her blood spilled out on the cement below certainly got everyone else’s attention, though. The camp came to life at once, the remaining raiders scrambling for their weapons.

Cait ran a short distance closer to the enemy, just close enough to strike with her pump-action shotgun, but far enough to avoid their crude weapons. Three of the raiders rushed out to meet Blue, and Cait caught the first of them with a powerful blast of buckshot that left him spasming on the ground. The second struck with a heavy, overhand slash, but Blue caught it on her sword, knocking aside his unbalanced blade and exposing him to her counter-thrust. The wanderer’s sword ripped through the man’s light armor, sending a fountain of crimson pouring out of his chest.

He crashed to the ground and the final raider took his place, lunging forward with a thrust that Blue turned aside with a strong parry. She raised her sword faster than her target could recover, slashing a bright red trail across his arm. He grunted in pain, his weapon dropping from his hand, and Blue brought her sword down on his collar-bone, splitting the man open and leaving his body crumbled on the pavement.

Watching the display, Cait couldn’t avoid feeling admiration. Blue had more power than a knife-fighter like Eleven, while avoiding the clumsy brutishness of Shal; it was an impressive combination.

Still, there wasn’t time to stand around gawking. Cait raised her firearm, directing a cone of pellets at the remaining three raiders as they charged out of the encampment towards her. Two of them fell instantly, the pieces of metal shredding through them, but the third rolled away from the buckshot and aimed his pipe-pistol at her. He didn’t fire quickly enough though. Blue whirled, the blade a silver streak cutting through the air; a moment later the head fell to the ground with a thud.

While she was distracted, another hidden raider struck. With a howl, he launched a cone of flame that engulfed the wanderer. She raised her arms to deflect as much of the attack as she could, but the heat drove her backwards, reaching her even inside of her armor.

Cait reacted quickly, pulling a knife from her boot and chucked it at the raider. Less than a second later, the flames stopped and the raider crumpled to the ground.

Cait ran to the wanderer, she didn’t seem to be to badly burned only some 2nd degree burns on her arms. “Oi you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

Cait patted her on the back “Took care of those gobshites, didn’t we?”

“Yeah we fucking did.” Blue chuckled, her breathing ragged.

“Come on, let’s get some loot. Maybe this time I’ll share.” Cait smirked, as she rifled through the pockets of the man with a knife now embedded in his skull.

Blue just smiled and shook her head.

OOO

Piper was a little over halfway through with writing her newest article, which was really hard to do with just one hand, when there was a sudden knock at the door. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that while it wasn’t really that late, only 10:34 PM, it was certainly late enough that someone randomly showing up at her door was suspicious.

As much as she longed to stay cuddled under her blanket at her desk, Piper’s curiosity had her slipping out from under the covers and making her way toward the door. It was freezing outside and she couldn’t leave whoever was out there to well, freeze.

Always cautious, Piper looked through the peephole first, but once she saw who was on the other side, she quickly unbolted the locks and pulled open the door.

“Blue” she breathed, greedily taking in the sight of her fiancé, standing there in a brown leather coat and her battle-damaged blue vault-suit she was very fond of because it was the one that Blue had worn the day they first met.

“Sorry it’s so late Pipes” Blue said before Piper could say anything else. Piper’s lips curved into a smile, and she reached forward to pull Blue inside.

Before the door was even fully closed, Piper leaned her head up to give Blue a welcoming kiss. She meant to keep it quick and relatively chaste, mostly because she could get caught up in kissing Blue for hours, but the redhead had other ideas. As soon as their lips met, Blue kissed her back like her life depended on it. Their lips melted together, hot and hungry, and Blue’s hands grasped at the front of her shirt, gripping it in trembling hands.

If Piper had only sensed enthusiasm behind the kiss, she would have let herself get lost in Blue, but there was definitely a hint of desperation that wasn’t entirely based in desire. They were well on their way to falling together on top of another couch before Piper got a hold of herself and stopped the maddening descent.

This was not going to happen, even just a heavy makeout session, unless they were both of sound mind, and something in Blue’s behavior indicated that she might not be. So Piper pulled back, taking the time to give Blue one more peck on the lips before putting a little more space between them.

“I missed you Jane, I missed you so much” Piper murmured, managing to get Blue to take off her jacket and Blue immediately reached out for her as soon as she was close enough. Blue clung to her, and Piper was happy to wrap her arm around her in return.

Long minutes passed before Blue’s grip loosened and Piper was safely able to run her hand up to cradle her face. For the first time since Blue had arrived, Piper really looked into those expressive emerald eyes and saw how tired they were. “Baby, you look exhausted.” The words were spoken softly as she let her hand go from cupping Blue’s cheek to lightly massaging the back of her neck, trying to ease some of the tension she found there.

“Long week.” Blue’s eyes closed, and her body swayed into Piper’s. “Lonely week” she murmured, so softly that Piper had to strain to hear it.

If Blue was talking about them, then Piper knew exactly what she meant; they hadn’t seen each all week.

She pressed her lips to Blue’s forehead, hoping that the gesture would give her some kind of solace. “Well, I’m here now and I need my cuddle monster” She crooned with a smile on her face.

“Of course, my lady” Blue said, with a crooked grin and an awkward laugh.

OOO

The light behind her still closed eyelids told her that she must have fallen asleep not too long ago, night turning into morning as the sun was now glaring through curtains. She took a deep breath and lifted her head, wincing when she felt the stiffness spreading through her neck like a wildfire and cursed herself mutely for dozing off in such an uncomfortable position. Her lips parted in an uncontainable yawn before she gave them a tentative lick, wetting the dry and split skin before she finally dared to open her eyelids, green eyes blinking against the harsh orange glow filtering into the room.

Dark brown, almost black hair cascaded down her bare shoulders, giving off a vibrant glow as the sunlight reflected off of it. Her emerald eyes were hid behind dark eyelids, lightly painted lips parted in a restful slumber, deep and even breaths ghosting over Blue’s skin. One arm was loosely wrapped around the wanderer’s waist while the other one’s hand rested just above her stomach. Seeing the reporter so relaxed, expression void of any worries, was a rare sight that brought a genuine smile to the taller woman’s face before she leaned down slightly to whisper into her fiancé’s ear.

“Rise and shine, Pipes.”

The light flutter of her eyelashes betrayed the reporter’s attempt at playing dead, right next to the most adorable and heart-melting smile that broke out on her face, still with sleep hazy eyes looking up at the much more awake redhead.

“Morning Blue” she mumbled softly against the lips offered to her before she captured them, shifting slightly from her previous sleeping position to sit on her lover’s lap more comfortably.

 Blue hummed into the exchange of breaths before she pulled the woman tighter against her, chest swelling with affection as her familiar and calming scent entered her nose. A full-blown yawn, loud and uncovered, tore the freckled-face woman out of her silent reverie and she chuckled at the slightly disheveled look of her significant other before running her worn and calloused fingers through the hazel hair, carefully untangling the lose strands.

 “Time to get up” Blue breathed against the bare skin of her lover’s shoulder before placing a series of soft kisses all over it.

Piper bit her lip to keep the noise of pleasure daring to escape her throat from doing just that, faint goose-pimples breaking out over her body as she felt she lips that were now resting on her neck curling into a knowing smirk. God this woman was a walking tease.

She was about to tell Blue this, when a sudden noise of discomfort made her turn around, only for her to see the redhead rubbing her neck with an obvious expression of pain painted all over her features. She removed the rubbing hand with her own and carefully prodded at the muscles on and around Blue’s neck, noticing how a very specific point made her wince as she pressed down on it.

“Jane, I know that you can sleep in pretty much any position” Piper stated with a wink “but having a kink in your neck isn’t good Blue.”

Piper rolled her eyes when all she received was a mildly apologetic smile and a half-assed shrug of the wanderer’s shoulders. She loved the woman but damn she could be so frustrating at times, too.

“It’s just a sore neck Pipes” she said before she lifted the tanned hand off her neck, giving it a gentle kiss onto its back before entangling her fingers with the ones of the reporter. “Plus you were sleeping so soundly that I didn’t want to wake or move you. The sight of your peaceful face is worth any hardship after all, my lady.”

The wink that followed the already cheesy line made the smaller woman giggled like a teen on their second date before she was pulled against the front of the freckled vault-dweller, her abs pressing against the brunette’s lean but softer midsection rather noticeably, eliciting the faintest of blushes even after years of being in a relationship with the redhead. She was just about to press her lips against the ones of her partner when an Irish accent tore through the air like a knife through butter.

“Well ain’t you two the cutest little shites?”

Cait continued, motioning with her hands. “Come on you know the drill” and not waiting for a reply, she continued to walk.

“Ugh” Piper and Blue sighed simultaneously.

OOO End of Chapter 16 OOO


End file.
